


Manynette

by imthepunchlord



Series: Hey, Little Butterfly [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien development, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya's a true best friend, Angsty Start, F/M, HM has regrets, HM is sassed by his akuma, akumanette, marinette is tired, should get more fun as it goes on, the story is finally out, this fic is mostly silly but it has its moments, this has been long awated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: What do you do when you have so much to do but so little time for it?Well, an akuma that can get on top of it all does have a certain appeal...





	1. So Much To Do...

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that was inspired by a conversation I read on tumblr, one I was sadly never able to find again so can't quite link it... anyway, the idea was an akuma!Marinette born out of her being overworked; which I can find pretty likely, this girl does juggle a lot.

Marinette could handle a lot. She could shoulder many responsibilities, and she could be trusted to stay on top of everything.

She could say with certain pride that she could handle a whole lot. Being Ladybug; that was in the bag. School work; she was staying on top of it (for the most part). Being the class president; she was well-liked, and had everything she needed to get done. She pretty much stayed on top of all her responsibilities, and her classmates knew they could approach her for anything. Helping the bakery, she could do, spending her weekend mornings helping out, moving pastries around or making deliveries. Taking in commissions? A hundred percent satisfaction for her work and efficiency.

Marinette could do plenty of responsibilities. She was a brilliant multitasker. Even Tikki had had the highest praise for her, and how well she could handle so much.

She could do it, she knew she could. But, once in a while, it just slammed on her.

Marinette walked slowly into her room. Her steps were heavy, her head was pounding painfully, and exhaustion wrapped around her. Her body was shaking making her steps clumsy, and her eyes ached. She was so tired, so overwhelmed, that she sagged into her chair and practically collapsed face-first on her desk.

Tikki zipped out of her purse, coming near to pet Marinette’s cheek reassuringly, and wiping some of her bangs aside as she frowned. She listened as Marinette breathed in and out, her breath ragged and shaky, and took in the slight tremble of Marinette’s body. She leaned down and nuzzled Marinette, rubbing her cheek against her own.

Tikki murmured, “It’s just a bad day, it’ll be ok.”

“I know,” Marinette whispered, her eyes closed. She relaxed as she took a moment to enjoy Tikki’s caress, a soothing tickle going over her scalp as the kwami played with her hair.  “I just should’ve been on top of it.”

“These things happen, Marinette. It’s not your fault at all. Sometimes, things are just out of your control.”

Marinette shifted, rubbing her face against the desk, wincing as her skin dragged uncomfortably on the surface. “That shouldn’t happen to me. I should always be in control, always getting them done…” She sat up, running her hand through her hair, frustrated. She felt that familiar ache seep into her, her breathing turned shaky and her eyes started to water.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Tikki whispered, hovering before Marinette and offering her a smile. “These past few days just couldn’t be helped. Marinette, don’t let it bother you.”

Marinette shook her head, covering her eyes with her hand as she took a shuddering breath. She ignored Tikki as the kwami wiped her bangs, trying to comfort and reassure her.

With a little nudge, Tikki said, “You should sleep. You haven’t had much sleep lately.”

She really hadn’t. There had been an akuma that showed early evening. It was fast and evasive, and by the time they got his item and cleansed him, it was almost midnight.

And when she got home, she learned that she had gotten a frantic call from Nadja about the jacket she’d commissioned, saying that she needed it this morning for an interview. She had stressed out how much she needed it that Marinette had jumped on it immediately. She pulled an all-nighter just to make sure it was perfect, that there was no thread or button out of place. She even woke Tikki up three times during the night to make sure that it was perfect. Then, by morning, she raced to deliver it to the stressed reporter.

She wounded up dozing off at a bus station and had missed the bus. Just to make it in time, she went as Ladybug and dashed there, barely remembering to detransform before meeting Nadja. It was just in time as Nadja’s interview had just started.

One trainwreck avoided, Marinette had turned and slammed into a wall, making a whole new problem.

Nadja’s interview was at nine in the morning.

Marinette was late. And she had completely missed an early morning meeting that she, as class president, should’ve been gone to. She rushed to the school and hurried to class, tripping on the steps. She had received a huff from M. Damocles and a sneer from Mme. Mendeleiev, and Mme. Bustier had given her such a disappointed look when Marinette came in that her gaze followed Marinette to her seat.

She had sagged down for just a moment when Bustier had called out, _“Stay awake, Marinette, class is in session. Today, we’re covering Atlas, the Titan who held the weight of the world on his shoulders.”_

That summed up her day, drifting in and out of consciousness, struggling to stay awake, and being snapped at by teachers when they caught her dozing off. She was pretty sure that Mme. Mendeleiev gave her extra homework for falling asleep on her and missing the meeting that morning, and just the thought of it made Marinette even more tired… She even wound up sleeping through lunch, not eating anything, and she wasn’t sure if that helped or not. She still felt exhausted, so maybe not.

Thinking back to class that morning, Marinette found she could relate to Atlas; sometimes it felt like she too carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. In a sense, she did, as Ladybug.

Marinette slouched back in her seat, staring at Tikki, her gaze tired and hollow. In an absent murmur, she wondered, “Was Atlas a Ladybug?”

Tikki gave a soft chuckle. “No. Miraculouses are reserved to humans. We were made to help humanity, and part of that is helping them stand up to deities and gods that abused of their power. Ancient Greece was a hard time…” Tikki shook her head. “I never met Atlas, but it does seem like Ladybugs are like him, huh? Holding up the weight of the world?”

Marinette hummed, shifting her in chair, leaning back on it and curling a little on herself. Tikki hovered over her like a concerned mother, frowning as she considered what to do.

She tapped Marinette’s cheek insistently. “You should go to bed, Marinette. Although, you should also eat… How about you head to bed and I’ll grab you an apple? Does that sound good? You can eat what you can?”

Marinette glanced up to her loft bed, making a small noise of displeasure at how far it was.

“How about the chaise?” Tikki offered, pointing to it.

Marinette could slide herself to the chaise. It was closer.

Letting her legs drop, Marinette toed her way to her chaise, dragging her chair along while Tikki darted below. Marinette got up, body trembling, and fell onto the chaise, sighing contently as the plush shifted under her, supporting her weight just right.

Only, she couldn’t fall asleep. Even if she closed her eyes, ready to sleep, she found that she couldn’t.

Instead, what came were all her thoughts on what she had to do this week. All her commissions, all the projects she had to look over as class president, look into student complaints and issues and try and get those fixed, how much homework she had to do that was due in a few days, so she may have to pull off another all-nighter to get to that…

Marinette dug her fingers into her forehead, feeling a sting in her eyes as her body shook, her breath turning ragged. She felt so frustrated, so overwhelmed... there was so much to do and she didn’t have enough time to do it all. So much to do, so much—

Marinette jerked up, her throat felt tight, her vision blurring, feeling like she couldn’t get a satisfying breath of air. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling warm tears tickle the corner of her eyes. She pulled her legs up and buried her face in them, struggling to sort through the waves of pressure and stress falling heavily on her mind.

How was she going to get it all done? What was time? How was she—

_“Oh my, oh my. So much to do, but so little time.”_

“I don’t know if I can get on top of it,” Marinette babbled, a hiccup slipping past her trembling voice. “There's just so much to do…”

And she was exhausted. She was so exhausted… but she couldn't stop; she had to see them done or else she was going to fail. She couldn’t fail; not again. Awful things happened when she failed.

The voice tsked her gently. _“Now, now, there’s no need to cry. I have a solution, my dear. I can give you the power to get it all done.”_

Marinette paused, her cheeks feeling damp and heavy, tasting a hint of salt in the corner of her mouth. She whispered, “Really?”

_“Of course, but there's a certain favor I need in return.”_

“Anything,” Marinette answered.

_“Excellent. Then do what you need to, Manynette.”_

For a moment, she felt energized,  alive. She felt like she could take on the world. With a big grin, Marinette stood eager and ready just as she got swallowed up by a dark swirl.

Tikki came, struggling a little with the apple, but froze when she saw the transformation. With a gasp, she dropped the apple and dropped down, watching with wide eyes as the darkness broke apart, revealing multiple Marinettes, all dressed differently and almost all of them looking far more alive and energized than Tikki had ever seen her. With a frantic look around, Tikki dove behind the vanity, watching them with wide eyes, her mind flying.

Just watch, she told herself. Observe and figure it out. The more she knew, the better she could help Marinette.

The Manynettes all opened their eyes at the same time and the first to come to life was in a suit with her hair in a bun, grinning broadly as she spoke. “Alright, Manynettes! I'm going to head to school and get ready for the next meeting! There’s no way that I’m missing it this time! Why I'll even bring up some issues at the school that needs fixing!”

“I'm going to head down and get started on the pastries!” another announced, wearing an apron. “It's only a few hours till midnight, might as well get started!”

“I’m going to start making gifts for everyone!” a bouncy Marinette proclaimed, pigtails going up and down, her eyes starry and bright. Then she dropped down, frighteningly serious. “And make sure they know if there’s any trouble, they can come to me and I’ll fix it.”

She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder, turning to the Marinette with the bun. “Carinette, we can team up! That can technically count as my duties too!”

“Yeeees, you’re right, Presinette! We’ll be the dynamic duo!”

Another Marinette with a bun walked past them, moving her pink sunglasses up, lips pursed as she stared at the crafting desk. “While you guys do that, I’m going to start working on those commissions. The more I get done, the more I can take on.”

Presinette gave her a big thumbs up. “That’s the spirit, Fashionette!”

Another Marinette, who’s hair was pulled into a small ponytail went to the desk beside Fashionette, starting to make a list. “And I’ll start cleaning the house and getting on homework, and in the morning, if you can get them all done, Bakinette, I’ll get on those deliveries.”

“Challenge accepted, Chorinette!”

As the Marinettes all talked and murmured among themselves, the quietest one, dressed in Marinette’s white pajamas with a pink sleep mask with white polka dots set on her forehead stood by, looking dead on her feet. She slowly wandered past all of them, mumbling as she went, “I’m going to sleep…”

“Night, Napinette!” they all chorused, many of them parting ways to get started on all their responsibilities.

So much to get done there was no time to spare.

In his lair, Hawk Moth smiled as he detransformed. Not a destructive akuma this time, but, perhaps, it may work on his favor. A girl with so many responsibilities had to be capable, and she had the appearance of a civilian; Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn’t hurt a civilian, and they wouldn’t see her coming.

Yes, this had potential.

Ignoring Nooroo as the kwami gazed up at him, paws set to his stomach, Gabriel left the lair, eager to see how tomorrow would go. Once he was gone, the kwami let out a soft sigh, drifting down to the floor and laying on his side, curling up as he clutched his middle. The butterflies slowly drew near, settling on and around the kwami, facing the dark silence together.

Unfortunately for Gabriel, the akuma’s work wasn’t entirely done yet.

On Marinette’s balcony, Napinette laid out on the lounge chair, her pink sleep mask with white polka dots pulled over her face. In her deep doze, she wasn’t aware of her earrings flashing between pink and purple, growing faster and faster till there was a burst of magic.

Napinette jumped, looking up to see Ladybug stumbling over her, looking just as surprised and barely catching herself from falling forward. She turned to Napinette with wide eyes, wincing at the flat stare Napinette gave her.

“I’m so sorry for waking you up,” the Ladybug look-alike whispered.

Napinette turned away, pulling her mask down.“Please don’t do that again, Buginette.”

“Sleep well,” Buginette said, jumping off the balcony and zipping away. She stopped when she came across the lit Eiffel Tower, staring at it with firm resolution in her eyes. Now that she had this chance, she was going to devote all her time to Paris, to see to its safety. And Hawk Moth, even if he had given her this chance, wouldn’t be safe from her.


	2. Manynettes' First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something seems off with Marinette today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LivingLittleLie for betaing this chapter! Would recommend to give her work a read :D

Adrien stretched as he got out of the limo, beaming as he gazed up at the school, feeling ready for the day. He couldn’t say why, but today felt like it was going to be a good day. The sun was out and shining, the sky was an energetic blue, and the clouds were puffy and soft. It promised a good day. Adrien started for the steps, ready to wait for Nino, only to pause when he heard a shout for him. 

He turned, seeing Marinette running to him, giving him a little start when he saw her dressed in pink overalls, her dark blazer gone. Shrugging it off, he greeted as she came to stop before him.

“Hey, Marinette! I like the new look, it's cute.”

“Aw, thanks, Adrien!” Marinette gushed, jumping up and down before him, making his smile grow at her energy. She was in a good mood today. How delightful. Rocking on her heels, Marinette said, “Anyway, I have something for you!”

“Oh?”

Marinette presented a small, wrapped gift, the pink in her cheeks getting a smudge darker. “I spent the night working on this, and with it, I wanted to tell you something.” 

“Yes?” he asked, accepting the gift, curious to see what she made him. 

Marinette breathed in. “Adrien, I love you.”

Adrien almost dropped the gift, freezing at the confession. He looked up at Marinette, meeting her bright blue eyes that gazed up at him, noting the soft freckles dotted on her nose. Adrien tightened his grip on Marinette’s gift, a tightness building in his throat. Oh boy. This… this was unexpected. Marinette was amazing and this was super flattering but, his Lady... and Marinette wasn’t her and…

“Um, Marinette,” he started, rubbing his neck, nervous and scrambling to find the right words. “I, I'm super flattered, but—”

Before Adrien could gently let Marinette down, her eyes widened when she saw an approaching redhead. 

Adrien jumped when Marinette suddenly shouted, “ALYA!” 

She tore past the surprised blond, tackling her friend in a big hug, laughing in delight as Alya stumbled from the tackle, barely catching herself in time, and laughing with her as she held onto her small friend. He overheard Marinette present another gift to her best friend, telling Alya that she loved her.    

Adrien sighed in relief, brushing off the strange feelings in his stomach. Marinette was just being affectionate today, telling her friends that she loved them. That was so nice.

Adrien had a slight start when he saw red in the sky, gasping in delight to see Ladybug out and about already. It was rare to see her about in the mornings. For a moment, he almost moved to run to a secluded spot, to transform so he could join her. He could afford to miss a bit of class. But before he could give into his want to join her, he heard Nino call for him,  loud enough to get Ladybug’s attention. She stopped, turning to stare down at the school. Adrien liked to think her gaze settled on him as she waved good morning to the school before rushing off. 

Adrien gave a soft sigh and moved to greet Nino, only to jump when Marinette dashed right past him, tackling his friend as she shouted, “I love you, Nino!”

As his friend blushed and stuttered, Adrien frowned as he stared at them. Where was his hug?

* * *

Alya huffed as she sat down, lips pursed. She couldn’t believe Marinette sometimes. She confessed to Adrien, actually  _ confessed  _ to him. And what does her girl do?

Zip away to give her a hug and tell Alya that she loved her. Marinette had  _ finally  _ confessed and she goes and runs away to tell another that she loved them. 

Now, Alya didn’t mind, she loved Marinette too, and it was nice to hear it from her best friend, but at the same time… what was going on with her friend? Confessing to Adrien was a big thing! It was the dream! They were going to reach it one day it was going to work out and they were all going to be happy and she just- she blew it. She confessed, ran off, and declared her love to another. 

Alya pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head and feeling her long hair bouncing against her cheek. Was it the nerves that got to Marinette? Was it just too much? Was she just affectionate today… 

Well, actually, she did seem kind of off. Alya frowned, sparing a glance to her best friend’s empty seat. Marinette was affectionate. There was no denying that. As soon as the girl got the ok, she was going to be all over you affectionately. 

It wasn’t odd that she was affectionate, what was odd was that she was being affectionate with  _ everyone _ . Marinette usually kept that affection with those she was close to, and to those she knew were ok with hugs and her being all over them. That usually meant Alya got all the attention, but today... well, that extended to everyone, and that was just weird. Marinette was usually a lot more self-conscious than that. 

Alya shook her head, dismissing it. It was probably nothing. Perhaps she just had a great night’s sleep and was energized and giddy today. It was sometimes like that with her little sisters. They had a good sleep, they would be bouncing off the walls.  

Alya turned her gaze to Adrien, an opportunity sparking in her mind. With a grin, she leaned down and poked the back of his head. Adrien jumped a little and turned, raising a brow as he met Alya’s playful gaze. 

“So, Marinette told you that she loves you?” Alya asked. 

“She did,” Adrien confirmed, “I was pleasantly surprised.”

Alya’s smile grew. “Yeah, she’s in a really good mood today. You know, what could help her be in an even better mood?”

“What?”

“What if you told her that you love her back?” Alya proposed, struggling to keep her smile from being too big.

_ Play it cool _ , she kept reminding herself. If it worked out, it was going to make Marinette’s day. Alya was such an amazing wingwoman, her ship was going to sail. 

Adrien hummed, considering it. “I suppose…” he murmured. It wasn’t a  bad idea. Let Marinette know that she was loved and cherished back, just as she made sure everyone knew today. Since he couldn’t quite give her a gift back yet, this could possibly make up for it. 

Yeah, that settled it; he was going to tell Marinette that he loved her back. She was a good friend, and she had made sure he knew how much she cared and loved him; it was only natural that he returned the favor. 

Just as he decided that, Marinette hurried in, dressed  _ differently  _ than they had seen her before. Her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a suit. She was carrying a bunch of papers in her arms. 

“Sorry I’m late!” she called out, keeping everyone’s eyes on her as she went to Bustier’s desk, setting the papers down with a sigh. “I came as quickly as I could but had to get these done.”

“When did you change clothes?” Chloe demanded, brow raised. That was so extra. 

Marinette gave Chloe a look and rolled her eyes. “Chloe, priorities.” She picked up a sheet and waved it. “I wanted to talk about our next event, the skating competition—” 

“There’s a what?” Alix called out, standing up slightly. 

Marinette waved to her, saying, “Exactly. We’re not the best at spreading news about all the upcoming tournaments and events—I didn’t even hear about the gaming competition until the day of when I heard it by chance as I walked past the library. So we can work on spreading word bette—”

“Marinette, I have to stop you right here,” Mme. Bustier interrupted, making Marinette pause. “I’m glad of the effort, but now isn’t the time or place.”

“But there’s so much to do and go over!” Marinette protested, looking very much alarmed, as she waved to the pile of paper. Those had to be put up! 

Bustier winced. “Look, Marinette, I’m sorry, but now isn’t the time. I know Mme. Mendeleive was… too much in our  last meeting, but don’t take it to heart, we’ll discuss it after class.” 

“But—”

“To your seat, please.” 

With a sigh, Marinette gathered up the papers and went to her desk, pouting. 

Alya gave Adrien a look and he turned, offering Marinette a small smile. 

“Hey,” he greeted. 

Marinette hummed, slouching over the stack she spent so long designing and printing and making sure it was perfect. 

“If, um, it’ll make you feel better… I love you too, Marinette.” 

Marinette blinked, meeting Adrien’s gaze, looking a little surprised. Alya held her breath with anticipation. This was it. It finally happened. They both confessed and— 

With a small smile, Marinette said, “Aw, thanks, Adrien. That's really sweet. But, I’m sorry. I would like to, but, I’m just too busy for a relationship right now.”

Adrien stared, mind short-circuiting as he tried to process Marinette’s comment. Beside her, Alya’s jaw dropped. Nino turned and raised a surprised brow. Everyone one in the class (minus Chloe who was doing her nails) stared. 

Before anyone could say anything, Ivan walked in, blushing with a Marinette in pink overalls hanging off his shoulders, trying to hug and hold her huge friend. He paused when he saw a Marinette already in her seat, and the whole class rapidly looked between the two, taking in the two Marinettes.

All of them jumped when a  _ third _ Marinette appeared in her usual attire, though with a bun instead, waving some paperwork. “Sorry I’m late!” she cried, “Had to do some quick deliveries but I’m relatively on time and have the homework done on time!” She set the homework down with a pumped first, muttering, “Yes!” 

That Marinette paused when there was no answer. She turned to see everyone staring at her and brightened when she saw the other two. “Oh hi, Presinette! Carinette! Didn't think I’d see you two here.” 

“Chorinette!” Presinette cried, jumping up and giving Alya a fright. “Thank goodness you’re here! You can cover for me!”

“Of course! Attending class is one of my jobs.” 

“And I get to go and give more hugs!” Carinette cried, dropping from Ivan’s shoulders, giving the boy a chance to hurry away and hide at his seat, staring down with wide eyes as the three Marinettes came together. 

“What is going on?!” Chloe shouted, reeling back in her seat far enough that she backed right into Sabrina. “Why are there three of you?” 

Presinette gave her a flat stare. “Chloe, priorities.” 

Carinette giggled. “Well, we’re Manynette! No need to freak out.”

“We’re here to get all of Marinette’s responsibilities done,” Presinette added.

“And to stay on top of them!” Chorinette added. 

“So, while you attend class, Chorinette, I’ll start putting these up and - oh, yes, Alix?” 

Alix dropped her raised hand, leaning forward eagerly as she asked, “Can I hear more about this skating tournament?”

“Of course! Actually, you can help me put these flyers up while I explain!” 

“Awesome,” Alix said, hurrying down to join the grinning Presinette.

“Are you insane?” Chloe demanded. “She’s clearly an akuma!” 

“Hey, this is one of the chillest akumas I’ve ever seen, plus, this is Marinette. There’s nothing to fear.” 

“Yeah,” Presinette added, “too busy for trouble. Plus, trouble is chaotic and would get in the way of work and… yeah. Oh! By the way, Carinette, Adrien just told me that he loves me.”

Carinette gasped loudly, turning to Adrien. “Really?”

“Uuuuh,” Adrien emitted, not looking to Chloe as she gave him a betrayed gape. 

Carinette sniffed, her eyes going watery. “Oh my gosh, I’m so happy, Adrien you’ve just made my morning.” 

Chorinette set a hand on Carinette, squeezing it. “Keep it together, Carinette.”

“I know, just give me a moment. So emotional right now…” 

“Oh, Marinette,” Rose voiced, standing up in the back, also getting watery eyed. “Here, you wanna hug it out.”

“Yes! Rose!” 

“Marinette!” Rose cried, rushing down and into Carinette’s arms. 

Chorinette cleared her throat, trying to gently nudge the two apart. “Ok, yes, this is nice and cute, but, we’re behind schedule and class needs to get going, and don’t you have more people to hug, Carinette?”

“Yes! I do!” Carinette said, giving Rose one more squeeze before she drew away, cupping Rose’s cheeks and promising, “Thank you, Rose, you are one of the sweetest things in this world.”  

“Ok, let’s go so class can get going,” Presinette said, pulling Carinette away, Alix trailing behind her, eager to learn about the tournament. 

“Bye!” Carinette cried. “I love you all!” 

Chorinette hurried to her seat, sitting at attention, gazing eagerly at Bustier, ready for class. Bustier stared back, unsure what to say. 

Chloe was the first to speak. “I don’t feel safe being in the same room as an akuma, can I go home?” 

Chorinette rolled her eyes. “There’s no need for that, I’m not going to do anything.”

“I don’t care, you’re an akuma and I don’t want to be in the same room as you. Isn’t it a rule now that the class has to evacuate when there’s an akuma about?” 

“No! Don’t do that! We need to stay on schedule!” Chorinette cried. “I won’t do anything! I promise!”

“Um,” Bustier uttered, unsure of what to do.

Before she could answer, Adrien jumped out of his seat and raced away, shouting, “Sorry! I just remembered I have a shoot I had to go to!” He was gone before Bustier could answer, leaving the unsure teacher alone as she glanced back to the akuma. 

Adrien ran to the empty locker room below, slowing as Plagg darted out from under his jacket, giggling as he spun about in the air, his green eyes slanted with amusement. 

“Oh my,” Plagg said with a coy smile, “so many princesses, how are you going to have time to attend to them all?” 

“We’ll make time,” Adrien declared, doing one last look around. "One of them has to have the possessed item and it shouldn't be too hard to get it from Marinette, right?"

"We'll see," Plagg said. "As sweet as she can be, she can be rather fierce sometimes." 

"I doubt we'll have anything to fear. Let's go, Plagg, c laws out!” 

Chat Noir raced out, ears perked as he listened for one of the Manynettes. It was time to save his friend. When Chat heard, “M. HAPRELE! I LOVE YOU! YOU’RE ONE OF THE COOLEST DADS I KNOW!” he raced towards it. Alright, get the possessed item, take it to his Lady. 

He grinned as he went. It would be a _piece of cake_. 


	3. Little Worry Wart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain kwami is very stressed and certain hero still doesn't suspect a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART
> 
> by syrren!  
> https://syrren.tumblr.com/post/170745407539/manynette-from-imthepunchlord-s-incredibly

The Dupain-Cheng bakery was in chaos. 

Well, as close to chaos as it can be with the close, gentle family. Tom and Sabine stood stalk still, gaping as they watched their daughter, dressed in a pink apron, race around the the kitchen, pulling off the most amazing example of multitasking they’ve ever seen. She set the cookies in the oven, she went to knead the dough, she rolled it up and set them aside before rushing to dust the croissants. 

Mindful, out of all madness, this was tame in comparison. 

Sabine had almost dropped her tea when  _ four  _ Marinettes came down to give her a kiss on the cheek (and one a big hug) before they all rushed downstairs. 

Tom equally had a start, dropping too much sugar into the bowl as four Marinettes came down, all of them also rushing up to give him a kiss and hug and three ran off to school while one stayed to scold him for over pouring the sugar and sought to fix it. 

This Marinette (or Bakinette as she insisted) has been working in the bakery ever since. She actually even has yet to stop and wear out. No break at all; just kept going. 

Tom and Sabine spared a glance, holding onto each other. With a comforting squeeze to Sabine, Tom drew near, clearing his throat. Bakinette glanced up to him with an expectant smile, blue eyes bright, covered in flour. 

“Sweetie, are you ok?” Tom asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, I’m fine, Papa!” Bakinette reassured, “Never been better!” She drew away to attend to the oven before Tom could respond, and the gentle giant followed, unsure of what to do but determined to help. Sabine trailed behind, equally unsure of what to do as well. 

Behind them, Tikki frowned from where she was peeking into the bakery. She zipped back up into Marinette’s room, watching as Fashionette sat at the work table, focused on her latest creation, her tongue sticking out as she concentrated. The kwami slowly drew near, leery to get too close. 

She paused when Fashionette spoke. 

“It’s ok, Tikki, he’s not here.” 

Tikki darted close, paw outstretched to the akuma. “Where’s your possessed item?” 

Fashionette stopped long enough to give the kwami a look before shaking her head. 

“Marinette—”

“This isn’t so bad, Tikki,” Fashionette said. “From what we can gather, Hawk Moth’s only been able to make an akuma once each time. I’m active as one of the Manynettes, no more destructive akumas.”

“He can take that power away,” Tikki warned.

Fashionette grinned. “Hard to reclaim it when you don’t know who has it.” 

Tikki gave her a pointed look.

Fashionette straightened, reassuring, “It’s fine. In the long run, this is really beneficial. We’ll all be able to get stuff done, Hawk Moth can’t make another akuma, and in comparison to other akumas, we’re far more controlled. Buginette’s even on Paris’ safety as we speak.”

Tikki tensed, eyes widening in alarm. “Buginette?”

“He doesn’t know,” Fashionette said. “She’ll be a nice surprise for him whenever she finds him.”

The kwami made a worried groan, drifting away to rub her cheeks, fretful. Tikki darted back, voicing, “What about the future? Marinette’s dream is to be a fashion designer and really only you could?” 

“We can do other stuff. Like Bakinette can take over the bakery, Chorenette can help, Presinette—” Fashionette paused. “Well, I was about to say that she could run for mayor, but, she’s not Mayorinette… buuut she can run for president of France!” Fashionette set her hands on her hips, nodding her head, pleased. Presinette would be an amazing president. 

“And the ladybug miraculous?” Tikki said, fretfully glancing to the buds on her ears, an empty shell and copy, just seeing it on her holder made Tikki uncomfortable. She didn’t like seeing fakes on her holder, didn’t like her holder was an akuma, she felt so useless. 

“Buginette’s on the case,” Fashionette pointed out, “you won’t be so overworked now.” 

“It’s tiring work that I love!” Tikki said, zipping around Fashionette. “Before the miraculouses were made, were all just spirits that could hardly help humanity. Most I could do was provide bits of good luck or plant an idea or help with inspiration. I was so limited till the mage made the earrings and yo-yo. It’s tiring, yes, but I love my work!”

Fashionette blinked at her, surprised before her gaze watery as she reached up to cup the kwami. “Aaaaw, Tikki.”

Tikki sat in her palms, slouching with a sigh, fretful. “This isn’t a solution, Marinette.” 

“It can be,” Fashionette said softly. “Think, there can be  _ two  _ ladybugs now. And that can be safer. A negative can become a positive. And that positive that, in the long run, this can work. We can all help, stay on top of everything, and Buginette is hunting for Hawk Moth as we speak so she may find him before he suspects her and get the butterfly brooch back before he even tries at take the akuma back.” 

Tikki shook her head, set that this wasn’t right. 

Fashionette was set that it was though, she set the kwami down, giving her an affectionate cheek rub with her finger. “It’ll be ok, Tikki, don’t worry so much.” Tikki watched Fashionette wander away to get back to work. Tikki floated up to the balcony, gazing down at Napinette, sprawled out on the lounge chair, fast asleep. 

Tikki drifted down, settling right beside her, trembling as the stressful situation started to fall down on her, how useless she felt. She didn’t know her holder’s item, there was a fake Ladybug running around Paris and she could give Hawk Moth away on who she was, and… Tikki was at fault for this. If she hasn’t piled so much on Marinette she wouldn’t be so worn down and risked akumatization. This was her fault and— 

A lazy, clumsy finger tapped at Tikki’s cheek, making the kwami jump. She turned to see Napinette gazing at her with half-lidded eyes, Tikki seeing the shimmering pink around her eyes in those reflecting pools. The kwami leaned down, brushing her eyes with her paws, breathing in and out, trying to calm down. 

That wasn’t going to help Marinette right now. She needed to get it together. 

Napinette shifted, turning to her side and sliding closer till her forehead brushed against the kwami’s side. 

“Sleep makes it all better,” Napinette murmured. 

Tikki sagged beside her, leaning back and brushing a paw over the girl’s messy bangs. “Not in this case,” Tikki murmured. She couldn’t sleep, especially right now. She needed to help her holder, she needed to find that possessed item before Hawk Moth discovered Buginette. 

She was not losing another Ladybug from her identity revealed. Never again. 

  
  
  


You never always know what the akuma will be like, especially when coming to them. Some akumas charged back, ready to fight, some ran away, wanting to do their own thing while they can before the heroes took that power away or Hawk Moth pressured them to act. 

Chat has to say, this is the first akuma to ever run up and hug him.  

Well, more  _ tackle  _ would be the better word. 

“OH MY GOD CHAT NOIR!”

He just moved to greet Carinette when she had slapped her hands on her cheeks and shouted, racing at him with far greater speed than he had expected. He grunted as he was slammed into, falling back on the ground with Carinette on top of him. 

“Whoopsie!” Carinette said, quickly hopping up, pulling Chat up with her. “Sorry about that, I thought you would’ve stood ground. You get knocked over really easily.”

“You’re stronger than you look,” Chat said, still blinking at that rush. 

Carinette giggled. “Comes from helping at the bakery. Ooooooh, maybe you should help, build up your muscles.” To add to it, Carinette flexed. 

Chat put his claws on his chest, brows raised, struggling not to grin, “A genuine offer or are you making use of a hero for good publicity?”

“Both,” Carinette admitted. “Trying to help a sister.” 

Chta paused, smile going a little tight. “Sister? How many Manynettes are there?”

“There’s a Manynette for every one of Marinette’s responsibilities and motivations,” Carinette explained. 

Chat blanked as he tried to think of what responsibilities Marinette tackled. Outside school, designing, and the bakery he couldn’t think of anything else. Though apparently watching out for others was one of her drives with Carinette before him. 

Leaning close and setting his hand on the close wall, noting Carinette’s amused smile, he asked, “Soooo, just, how many Manynettes are there?”

“A few of us,” Carinette confirmed, leaning on the wall as well. “Bakinette for helping out at the bakery, Chorinette to tackle all the chores, me to care and help everyone in any way I can, Presinette to do the class rep duties, Fashionette for the fashion designing—”

“Marinette!” 

Both looked over, seeing Alya race over to them. She reached out, setting a hand on Carinette, asking, “Are you ok?” 

“Oh, Alya,” Carinette sniffed, looking emotional. She hugged the red head, sniffing, “You are the bestest friend in the world.” 

Alya returned the hug, turning to Chat, looking unsure. “So, are you ok?”

“Oh yeah!” Carinette reassured, drawing away with a smile, “I’m doing great! Everything is getting done!” 

“I see,” Alya glanced at Chat again, calculating this. “So, uh, can I ask you a few questions?” 

“For the Ladyblog? Sure!”

“Right! Yes! Ladyblog,” Alya said, taking out her phone, only to still and tense with Chat as a butterfly symbol glowed over Carinette’s face. 

_ “First thing in the morning and Chat Noir is right there! This is your chance, Manynette! Take his miraculous!”  _

Only Carinette didn’t move. She just stood with a smile, waiting for Alya’s questions. Alya and Chat exchanged a glance, leery. 

“What are your questions?” Carinette prompted. 

“You’re not going to do anything?” Alya asked.

“Nope!” 

“Isn’t Hawk Moth talking to you right now?” Chat wondered. 

“Oh yes, he's throwing a tantrum in my head as we speak.” At their concerned look Carinette waved them off. “Oh, don’t worry. After four years with Chloe, you can figure out how to ignore those tantrums. He’ll get tired eventually.” 

“Ok, uh, so, Carinette, um, what is your possessed item?” Alya asked, holding up her cell, the screen dark.

Carinette shook her head. “Sorry, can’t say.” 

“But I would love to know,” Chat said, giving her the kitten eyes. 

Carinette gave a start, biting her lips, looking torn. Chat pushed for it, tilting his head just so, trying to look sadder. 

Carinette looked away, looking like she was really struggling. Chat leaned closer, just a little more… 

Carinette quickly said, “There is something I do want to tell you both. Been wanting to tell you for a while but…” She trailed, lips pursed, well aware of Chat and Alya’s curious stares. “Alya, Chat, I’m—”

“Hey there!” 

Everyone jumped as Ladybug dropped down beside them, grinning as she looked around. “Quite the interesting akuma we have today, huh?”

“Already on the case, My Lady!” Chat said, giving her a wink. 

“Excellent! But, we’ll have to look elsewhere, Carinette here definitely doesn’t have the possessed item. Though there is something I want to ask, excuse us,” Ladybug hurried away, dragging a frowning Carinette with her. 

Behind them, Chat smiled pleased, but beside him, Alya frowned. To Chat, she murmured, “How does she know Carinette’s name?” 

As Chat shrugged Buginette made sure that they were out of sight before she turned to Carinette, hands on her hips. 

“I’m sorry,” Carinette blurted out. “I know, but…” Carinette leaned out a little frowning as she watched Chat race away, Alya frowning behind him. “We always wanted to them…” 

“There’s a risk right now,” Buginette reminded. “But soon, Carinette, just a little more time. At least until I get the butterfly brooch back.” 

Carinette nodded, eyes set to her feet. 

Buginette opened up her arms, letting the affectionate Manynette settle in them, hugging it out. “Soon,” Carinette repeated. 

“Soon,” Buginette echoed as they parted. 

With a twirl, Buginette landed beside Chat, the smiling hero oblivious to her fast glance down at his ring before she gave him a smile and nodded to the city. “Shall we, Chat?” 


	4. Justinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat learns of the elusive Manynette!

Chat had a lot of faith in Ladybug, a lot, a lot. So much so that he left much of the planning to her for her crazy ideas always worked and she always knew what to do. 

But, in this instance, he felt off as he raced after Ladybug, sparing a glance back at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, a bakery they weren't heading for at all. Where there could be more Manynettes, where the one they’re looking for could actually be. Chat stopped, watching Ladybug continue forward, not even looking back. 

“My Lady!” Chat called, making her stop. She turned to him, brows raised. Chat nodded to the bakery. “Shouldn’t we—”

“I already checked it out,” she brushed off. “Manynettes told me that there's another that's been running around the city, that has the possessed item.”

Chat’s ears perked, surprised. “They told you who has the item?”

Ladybug shrugged, looking a little unsure. “Well, that's what they said but, could be a goose chase. This is pretty different to our usual akumas.”

“Definitely our least aggressive,” Chat agreed as he came to stand beside Ladybug. “I had no idea Marinette was so overworked.”

“Yeah… she really shoulders the world.”

Chat frowned, setting his claws on hips. “I wish I had known, I would've helped her more.”

Ladybug smiled. “She would’ve loved that, Chat.”

He beamed, tail curling in delight. “Well, let's cleanse her akuma and help her out more!” 

He jumped away, searching the streets for this other Manynette. Behind him, Buginette murmured, “Yeah, let's do that…” She slowly followed, pleased. 

Below, Alya frowned as she watched the two heroes head  _ away _ from the bakery. That, that just rubbed Alya wrong. Marinette had a lot of responsibilities at the bakery, a good few Manynettes could be there and they could have the possessed item. And how could Ladybug know for sure that Carinette didn’t have the possessed item? 

Arms wrapped around her, Carinette resting her chin on Alya’s shoulder, glancing at Alya with a frown. “You ok?”

“No,” Alya said. “My best friend was stressed enough to become an akuma.” She drew away from Carinette, wincing at Carinette’s frown, the girl slouching beside her, looking so very sorry. 

With a frustrated noise, Alya quickly wrapped her in a hug. “I'm sorry. I'm just… worried.”

“We’re ok,” Carinette murmured, hugging her back. 

“No, you're not to become an akuma,” Alya said, leaning back, looking over Carinette, trying to find anything that stood out as her item. Anything of importance. 

She didn’t though, nothing stood out to Alya. She didn’t have the possessed item. Giving Carinette’s shoulder a squeeze, Alya offered, “How about you go give someone else a hug? I'm… going to head home.” 

Ok,” Carinette murmured, giving her a small smile. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

Alya nodded and hurried away, eyes set to the bakery. She slipped right in, seeing a Marinette in an apron running around, sliding trays of food onto the shelves, her parents following behind her, looking worn out while this Manynette looked fine. 

“Afternoon, Alya!” this Manynette cried out, turning to smile at Alya. She tilted her head, frowning. “Long day?” she asked, “You look worn out. Do you want something to eat?”

Behind her, Tom and Sabine gave Alya a pleading look. 

Alya gave Manynette a small smile, reaching for her. “You doing ok?”

“Oh, I’m doing fine!” Manynette reassured, coming near with a smile. “I would give you a hug but currently covered in flour.” 

“That’s fine,” Alya said with a slight smile, her gaze sliding over this Manynette, not seeing anything standing out to her that was of personal importance. 

Catching onto Alya’s search, this Manynette said, “Sorry, I don’t have the possessed item.” 

Alya glanced at her, wondering, “Would you have even told me?” 

Manynette pursed her lips. She admitted, “There’s a lot that we would like to tell you but...” Sheepish and apologetic, she turned away and hurried to the oven, taking out a batch of cookies. 

Sabine drew near, setting a hand on her shoulder. “Bakinette, you’ve been working all day, maybe you should sit down?” 

“Oh, I’m alright, Maman, not tired at all!” 

As Bakinette waved off her worried mother, Tom drew near, whispering to Alya, “There are more upstairs.” With a nod, Alya hurried up, heading up to check it out. She was just getting into Marinette’s room when she was greeted with an excited cry.

“Alya! Perfect timing!” 

Alya squawked as she was grabbed and pulled into the room, a hat set upon her head, the Manynette that was dressed far more style than usual had her eyes narrowed as she looked over Alya, considering it. 

“Uh,” Alya started, careful to not move. 

“Fashionette,” the Manynette provided, moving around Alya to take in how it looked. Alya moved to look at her till Fashionette sharply ordered, “Stay still!” Alya did so, lips pursed. 

“The flower needs to be adjusted,” Fashionette murmured, plucking the hat off and heading back to the desk. 

Alya trailed behind her, eyes narrowed as she looked Fashionette over. She stilled when Fashionette said, “I don’t have the item.”

Alya huffed, she would’ve thought this one would with Marinette’s love of fashion. “Who does?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Fashionette waved off, turning to Alya. “We’re getting stuff done, Hawk Moth can’t make another akuma, it’s all good.”

Alya crossed her arms, frowning. “It matters to me. It matters that my best friend is an akuma. That she’s upset enough to be one.” 

Fashionette paused, turning to Alya and sagging a little. Gently, she said, “We’re ok now. Nothing is wrong anymore, and what stressed us out isn’t stressing us out anymore.” 

“You’re still stressed out if you’re an akuma,” Alya said. 

Fashionette cracked a smile. “Well, we do want to stay on top of our duties and obligations. And this way is working.” Fashionette turned away, going back to her hat. Alya sagged behind her, feeling worried, tired, and frustrated. She turned, heading up to the balcony, but paused when she saw another one laid out on a lounge chair, sleeping away. 

Tired enough that sleeping has become one of her obligations. 

“Oh Marinette,” Alya murmured, reaching up and wiping her bangs aside, watching her eyes crack open a little before they closed again. “Just hang on a little longer, Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the case.”

This Manynette just hummed, barely moving from where she lay.

* * *

Manynette was not solved. She was lasting longer than a day and they weren't anywhere near finding her possessed item. And what gave Adrien the start had to be the factor that Ladybug didn’t seem to bothered, at all. 

Adrien frowned in his seat, watching as Chorinette did a presentation, pulling out all the answers and seeing her work to completion, much to Bustier’s awe. He sighed, feeling restless with the fact that there’s an akuma on the loose and they haven’t been able to do anything about her. He glanced out the window, watching Ladybug swing about, still searching for that mysterious Manynette who was about in Paris. 

His frown deepened, brows furrowed. 

It seemed like Ladybug was a lot more active than usual. Did she ever retire from last night? His frown just deepened with his curiosity.  Shaking his head, he glanced back seeing Alya leaning on her hand, looking tired. He shifted, offering her a small wave. Alya glanced at him, then pulled out a sheet of paper, scribbling on it. She slid it to him, watching the teacher and making sure she didn’t notice. 

Adrien set in his lap, looking at it. 

_ ‘There are 3 of them at the Dupain-Chengs. And Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t drop by to check them out at all.’ _

Adrien winced, he turned and offered Alya a weak shrug. 

He was given a hard look and he quickly looked away, lips pursed. 

Ladybug had said that she already checked the place out, that the Manynette they needed was somewhere out in Paris, they just had to find her. Though, it would be easier if they knew what responsibility this one would have that would have her wandering around Paris. With a contemplative glance back at Alya, watching her pout at her desk, Adrien deemed it wouldn’t be too bad an idea to ask Alya about some of Marinette’s responsibilities. 

He kept that thought throughout school, eager for a new possible lead.

“We don’t need to.” 

Chat faltered, blinking at Ladybug in surprise. “But she’s her best friend right—”

“I already know their responsibilities,” Ladybug said. “And I talked to all the Manynettes to be sure. The one we’re looking for is on the loose in Paris.” 

He crossed his arms, lips pursed. “Which Manynette are we looking for then?” What responsibility did Marinette have that sent her all over Paris and made her so elusive?

“There’s delivery—”

“That’s Chorinette,” Chat pointed out, glancing down at to the bakery, watching the said Manynette head to the bakery with Carinette and Presinette. “She mentioned she does deliveries. Maybe she’s our Manynette! And she’s been right under our nose!” His ears went high, eager and hopeful. 

“It’s not Chorinette,” Ladybug sighed. 

“Well, who else is there?” he wondered. 

Ladybug bit her lip, crossing her arms as she considered her answer. “Maybe… Heroicnette.”

Chat chuckled. “Heroicnette? Maybe, she is helpful and will stand up to Chloe. Maybe that’s actually Chlonette, the Manynette who stands up to Chloe. Or maybe Justinette, standing up for justice, cause Chlonette I would think would already be here.”

“Yeah, Justinette… bringing justice to Paris.” 

“Well, while you look for Justinette, I’ll check on these guys!” Chat declared, jabbing a thumb at them, missing how Ladybug’s eyes widened in surprise. Ignoring her call for him, Chat went off, eager to check these Manynettes out for himself. Buginette sighed and threw her yo-yo out, gliding through the air. Hopefully her sisters would have enough sense to not give out too much, but Bugninette was reassured that Presinette was there for damage control. It should be ok. 

As the three arrived, a Manynette in an apron slipped out with a tray of cookies in her hand, offering to them all. Chat dropped down, making all of them jump a little. He rose up with a beam, greeting, “Hello, Princesses.” 

The butterfly symbol appeared before Bakinette’s face and Chat instinctively tensed. 

Only Bakinette just smiled and said, “Chat! Hi! Would you like a cookie?” 

He smiled, relaxing as he accepted. “Would love a cookie.” He hummed in delight as he took a bite, watching as Bakinette passed cookies off to others, asking about their day and just ignoring the butterfly symbol as it glowed angrily. 

Pointing to it, he asked, “You doing ok?”

“Oh yeah, Hawk Moth is just throwing a tantrum. Give it a few minutes and he’ll go away.”

“So you won’t take my ring?”

“What would I use your ring for?” Bakinette asked. “Can’t see how that would help me with baking.” 

“Or help me with my chores,” Chorinette said. 

“Or with my duties,” Presinette added. 

“Or help with hugs or helping people out,” Carinette huffed. 

The symbol fizzled out, Hawk Moth was apparently fed up enough to leave. Chat smiled, pleased. Bless Marinette and her priorities. Finishing his cookie with a hum, Chat asked, “So, how you lovely ladies tell me about Justinette?”

They all paused, exchanging a glance. 

“Justinette?” Presinete repeated. 

“Yes, the one bringing justice to Paris?” Chat explained, brows furrowed, crossing his arms. 

The Manynettes exchanged another look, their gaze calculating. 

“Yeah… Justinette, she’s set to make sure things are fair and justice is brought to wrongdoers and all that,” Chorinette confirmed, crossing her arms, tapping a finger on her elbow. 

“Any idea on where she can be?” Chat asked. 

“We don’t know,” Bakinette said. 

“But we can warn you, Chat Noir,” Presinette drew near, gazing up at him with sharp, serious eyes. “Be careful with… Justinette. She’s set on her duty, just like all of us. She’d be the most likely to try and take your miraculous. Not to give to Hawk Moth, but, to use it for herself, to help her reach her objectives.” 

“I see.” Chat cupped his chin, considering this. 

So, if there was an injustice… 

Offering them a smile, he picked up another cookie, giving them a salute. “Thank you, ladies! You were a big help!” 

As the Manynettes watched him race away, Presinette declared, “Welp, he’s going to get wrecked.” 

The Manynettes all hummed in agreement. 


	5. Fashion Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat temps fate, fate gives him the wrong Manynette.

“Are you sure about this, Kid? It seems… silly?”

“It’s a great idea, Plagg!” Adrien declared, “If we’re going to tempt Justinette out, we’re going to need an  _ injustice _ to bring her out!” Grinning at the kwami, Adrien laid out random outfits, looking over them eagerly. “And this is Marinette the  _ fashion designer _ , there’s no greater injustice than a fashion disaster!” 

Plagg gave him a dry look. “Yeah, I don’t think this will work.” 

“It’ll work out fine, I know what I’m doing,” Adrien brushed off. 

Plagg rolled his eyes, drifting over to the window, frowning. “Yeah, I heard that before.” 

Scoffing at his kwami, Adrien continued, confident that this would work. A fashion disaster was a solid injustice for a fashion designer, Adrien should know having grown up with a fashion designer. Gathering up all his least appealing outfits and mismatching them in a hideous fashion, Adrien deemed he was ready. 

Within a few minutes, Chat Noir was in the streets, strutting his stuff with the worst matched clothes he had in his wardrobe. Bad enough to make a few stop and stare at the cat hero, gaping at his outfit. 

Yes, Chat thought, pleased. This was going to work. Justinette was going to be on him in an instant and then he would just need to— 

“CHAT NOIR!”

Ah, right on… Chat frowned, searching the streets for the raging Manynette. He didn’t see her anywhere. 

“WHAT ARE YOU WEARINGS?”

He looked up, seeing a Manynette with sunglasses leaning outside the window, staring down at him with a look he could only describe as horror and betrayal. 

“Oh, hey!” he called, brows furrowing. This wasn’t the Manynette he wanted… Shaking it off, he jokingly called out, “Just trying out a new look, what do you think?”

“WAIT THERE! I’LL BE RIGHT DOWN!” 

Before Chat could protest, the Manynette was gone and was back out in just a few minutes, racing towards him. Chat gaped, surprised. “Did you just—” she grabbed his wrist, hauling the yelping cat hero inside. “We’re going to fix this right now!” 

In a single blink, Chat found himself being rushed through the home, catching a sight of the crowded kitchen, of Manynettes crowding around with Tom and Sabine, looking like they were all about to have lunch. In another blink, they were in Marinette’s room, moving with the Manynette as she swung him around, stripping the clothes away and slipping on different attire. He jumped to attention when she snapped her fingers, instructing, “A little to the left!”

Chat did so, setting his claws on his hips, jutting his hip out and leaning to the side, lips pursed for added affect, a nice little coy, tempting look. 

Manyette hummed in approval, walking around him, looking him over. “Yes, yes, that looks nice. You know Chat, you can have the making of model. You could possibly even give Adrien Agreste a run for his money.”

Chat grinned, coy and amused. “Oh, you think so?”

Manynette hummed her confirmation, drawing near and adjusting the collar, mumbling to herself. Chat stood still, litting her deft fingers tickle and glide over his chest, adjusting the jacket, releasing a small purr, enjoying the feeling. It was nice. It was like pets. Pets were nice. 

“Chat?”

He jumped, turning to see Alya on Marinette’s bed, gaping at him.

“Oh, hi, Alya,” he greeted. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to help my friend, what are  _ you  _ doing?” she wondered, raising a high brow down at him. 

He glanced down at his attire, his mind blanking. 

“He’s modeling for me,” the Manynette answered, missing how Alya narrowed her eyes, making Chat chuckle sheepishly. 

“Cool,” she muttered, dropping down and rushing past them. 

“Wait, Alya!” Chat called, shuffling out of the clothes, hurrying out, “Thanks Marinette, bye!”

“Fashionette!” she corrected, grabbing the clothes before it they hit the ground. 

“Alya! Alya! Alya!” Chat called, making her stop as they slipped outside. Alya stopped, turning to Chat. He stopped at the sharp look she sent him, smiling awkwardly. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“What’s wrong? My friend is an akuma, I don’t know what her possessed item is, none of the Manynettes are telling me, Ladybug is just running around and you’re playing dress up—”

“Hey, I was trying to find Justinette!” Chat protested. 

Alya raised a brow. “Justinette?” 

“Ladybug has learned that the Manynette we’re looking for is Justinette,” Chat told her, setting his claws on his hips. “She has the possessed item, and I thought being a fashion disaster would be enough of an injustice to draw her out…” He pursed his lips, looking away, well aware of the gaping stare Alya gave him. 

“In my defense, I didn’t know about Fashionette.” 

Alya pinched the bridge of her nose, her glass rising under her fingers. 

“Hey, you know Marinette well,” Chat said. “Any ideas for Justinette?”

Alya sighed, feeling tired. “I don’t know, maybe with Chloe?”

“Wouldn’t she be at school if Justinette was focused on Chloe?”

“I don’t know, Chat!” Alya snapped, starting to pace in front of him. “I don’t. I just know my best friend is upset, I don’t know- well, I know how, but, aargh!” Chat leaned away at the frustrated noise Alya made, the girl tugging at her hair. “I don’t know!” 

“Ok,” Chat started, clasping his claws together, “let’s start with a deep breath.”

Alya gave him a sharp look. 

“And figure this out. What’s a big injustice that Marinette can’t stand?”

“Abuse of power,” Alya immediately answered. “Lazy people. Liars.”

Chat hummed, rubbing his chin. He could work with that. “Thank you, Alya, don’t worry, I got a master plan that will work and Marinette will be cleansed today! Right as rain! I promise!” He jumped away, spinning his baton to help him get farther.

Alya stared after him, frowning, feeling tired. 

She used to have a lot of faith in them, a lot of trust that they can do this but… Ladybug didn’t seem to be on the case or take this seriously, Chat was goofing off modeling with Fashionette. 

None of them were a step closer to solving this and fixing this and Alya was getting stressed about it. 

Where was Marinette’s possessed item? Who has it? 

As Alya walked back home, shoulders sagging, up on the balcony on the bakery, Napinette stretched, humming contently. Above her, Tikki hovered up, watching Alya go with a frown. She wondered if the situation could be bad enough for some crafty help, to counter a crafty akuma. 


	6. The New and Improved Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is confident in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter but wanted to see if I could get this done before work.

“So, let me get this straight,” Chloe started, turning her hand about, looking at her nails. “You want my help?” 

“Yes,” Chat said. 

“You want me, Paris’ most treasured princess, to go out there, now?” 

“Yes.” 

“And  _ talk  _ to people?”

“Yes.”

“Even though they’re completely beneath me.”

“Come on,” Chat encouraged, bouncing on his heels, tail swishing about, “it’s easy. Just go out and talk to people!” 

“...Yeah, I don’t want to.” 

Chat frowned, humming to himself as he tried to think of a way to get Chloe to help him. If it took an injustice to bring Justinette out and not the injustice of a fashion disaster (good to know Fashionette will be on the case for that), then it was going to take a real injustice to bring Justinette out. 

Chat had originally intended to create and injustice himself; maybe scratch up Paris’ walls, offer everyone cookies declaring that they were chocolate chip cookies only to be raisin, or go out and shout that Jagged Stone sucked and XY was the way to go in music. 

But, Chat found he couldn’t bring himself to do any of that. Those all just went too far. And he’d feel terrible. 

So, instead of forcing himself to do an injustice he didn’t want to do, Chat realized the answer, get someone who’s a natural to do this! 

That is, if he could get her to do this. Chat didn’t think this would be so hard to do… 

“You would get to work and help Ladybug,” Chat prompted, well aware of Chloe’s fondness for Ladybug, hoping that could help entice her. 

It had the opposite effect. 

“Where is Ladybug?” Chloe demanded. “I want Ladybug.”

“She’s trying to find Justinette, who has the possessed item.” 

“Ugh, stupid Marinette for getting herself akumatized. What is with people? Why can’t they learn to control themselves.” 

Chat sighed, running his claws through his hair. “Didn’t you get akumatized?” 

Chloe gasped, setting her hand on her collar, offended. “Excuse you! My feelings were hurt!” 

This reminded Chat why he doesn’t bother with Chloe. Huffing, he turned, looking around the room, trying to think of someway to get Chloe out there. She was the perfect way to draw out Justinette, a match ready to set things aflame. He just needed to get this match out there…

Chat’s eyes landed on a magazine, a few ads on it with new shoes and purses. Chat grinned, picking them up. Now this could work. 

“Well, Chloe,” he said, “it’s a shame. You know, the Manynettes are all going to go and get this sale.” 

Chloe turned to him, her eyes sharp. “What sale?” she asked. 

“Oh, nothing much, just the latest purse Gabriel Agrsete, Fashion King, designed. Something the fashion designer Marinette would totally own before you.” 

Chloe gasped loudly, horrified. She shrieked, “What?!” Faster than Chat expected, Chloe was at his side ripping the ad from his claws. “No way will she have this before me!”

Chat grinned. Yes! His was good. Chloe will terrorize and wreck Paris with injustice and Jsutinette will— 

“Come on, Chat! We’re going!” Chloe declared, grabbing his wrist and dragging the surprised hero behind her. “You’ll distract her while I grab them all and then no one will own them!”

This was not part of the plan! Chat thought frantically, Chloe ignoring him as he tried to talk her out of it, or at least let him go. 

This is not what he wanted! 

* * *

Akumas were a double edged sword, as Gabriel has come to discover. 

On one hand, they provided him powerful minions, and a safety  means of getting the miraculouses, keeping his identity and source of power safe. On the other hand, they were troublesome. They went off on their own, they disobeyed, they turned against him. 

And now they were hiding the possessed item from him. The one who gave them power now had no way of reclaiming that power because of the Manynettes splitting up. 

Gabriel paced back and forth before Nooroo, ignoring how the kwami hunched up before him, looking smaller than he already was. 

Useless. Weak. 

Nooroo was no help in telling Gabriel who had the possessed item, or how to rein in Manynette. He had no idea who had the possessed item, and reminded him that any action Gabriel made to try and control them would lead to a frightful rebellion, one he would have no control or counter to till he found that item. 

Beside Gabriel, Nooroo floated quietly, wings dropping behind him as he watched Gabriel’s shadow move back and forth angrily.

He wondered how much longer the heroes had till his master discovered that there was one more Manynette among this group. 


	7. The New and Improved Plan Fails, Horribly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat realizes he's in over his head.

They bought all the bags. There were no more bags in that store. And Chat’s arms were now full of bags.

“Ugh, why did you make me buy so many bags?” Chloe huffed, stomping ahead of Chat, her ponytail a wagging blur behind her. “Now what am I going to do with all of these?” 

“You didn’t have to buy so many,” Chat pointed out, lips set in a pout. “You could’ve just owned one before Marinette.” 

“The idea is that she doesn’t get any of them! Get with the program, Chat! God.” 

Chat’s ears went down, near flat against his hair as his lips pursed in agitation. Where was Justinette, he wondered, where was she when he needed her? Chloe was supposed to draw her out but hasn’t yet. Did Chat just waste of time? Is he lugging around a bunch of purses for nothing?

“Watch where you’re going!” Chloe shrieked when someone brushed against her, sending them scuttling away. 

Chat frowned, considering this. With a thought, he pointed out I'm an off-handed comment, “Hey, Chloe, look at that girl's fashion. I hear that's the latest trend right there.”

“What? You there! You think  _ that  _ is the latest trend?” 

_ ‘Sorry’  _ he mouthed as the girl watched in horror as Chloe stormed her way, ready to tear her down for what she just decided to wear today. Chat felt bad, but it was needed to be done. It took an injustice to bring out Justinette and perhaps this would be it. 

Only before Chloe could reach that girl, Ladybug dropped down in front of her, stopping Chloe, a fierce look in her blue eyes. 

Chloe froze for a moment, startled by that look. Ladybug has never looked at her like that, a look scary enough to unnerve Chloe. She shook it off, crossing her arms defensively as Ladybug stood up, gazing at both blonds. Behind Chloe, Chat frowned, Ladybug wasn't supposed to get in the way. 

“What?” Chloe snapped. 

“That’s enough Chloe,” Ladybug said. 

Chat hurried up to her side, shoving Chloe’s bags into her arms, ignoring her squawk and her complaints about having her things dropped on her. Ignoring her, Chat wrapped an arm around Ladybug’s shoulders and pulling her along. 

“What do you think you’re doing, My Lady?” he asked. 

“What do  _ you  _ think you’re doing, Chat?” she shot back. 

“I’m trying to draw out Justinette,” he said, turning to her, setting his claws on his hips. “If it takes an injustice to draw her out, there’s no better cause of an injustice than Chloe.” 

Ladybug crossed her arms, giving Chat a stern glare. “Not only are you encouraging Chloe’s bad behavior, but you’re also endangering a civilian? And purposely making other people feel bad just to draw out an akuma who’s actually doing good work around Paris?”

“She’s an akuma,” Chat reminded. “One we can’t find so drawing her out is the best way.” 

“So hurting, humiliating, and endangering civilians is the way to go?” 

“It’s just to draw her out,” Chat stressed. 

“But you couldn’t think of another way than hurting other people’s feelings?” she snapped. 

Chat gritted his teeth. “I think you’re being rather harsh, Ladybug.”

“I think  _ you  _ are being rather harsh, Chat.” Ladybug closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, squeezing her elbows, frustrated. She opened them, eyes locking on his ring. “You know, Chat, sometimes I wonder if you are even a good hero.”

Before Chat could respond, Ladybug turned and threw her yo-yo away, zipping away before he could respond. 

“Hey!” Chat shouted after her, pursuing. “What do you mean I’m not a good hero?” he demanded as he followed her. “I help and save this city just as much as you! I—”

Ladybug stopped, turning and giving him a fierce glare that had Chat skidding to a stop. Turning to him, she listed off, “You have jeopardized a few missions because of your persistence recklessness. I’ve told you a few times to  _ think before you act _ but you never do, you just act and get in trouble and I either have to save you or I’m left on my own.”

He winced, ears going down. “I, I’m sorry.”

“And it’s not only the recklessness, you put our mission at risk because you get focused on other stuff, it's like you don’t care enough, you don’t care that people are hurting and that they’re supervillains and are lashing out and endangering people in Paris.” 

“I care—”

“You didn’t care in Dark Cupid. Where Kim got his heart crushed, got humiliated in front of everyone and he went around and spread hate all over Paris. You just wanted to tell me something that was apparently more important than the akuma. And recklessly took that arrow, saving me but also leaving me on my own.”

“I, I was…” 

“Lady Wifi, someone very important to me was hurting, someone I was focused and determined in saving and what were you doing? Bringing up identities, trying to get a reveal going despite the fact I  _ know _ your kwami told you that no one was supposed to know. That there was a danger, a risk.”

“But I - there are pros to knowing,” Chat said. 

“And risks,” Ladybug reminded harshly. “Risks to our family and friends, risks to us. What if I did reveal myself then? What if you were under influence, during Dark Cupid where you hated me. It’d be easy to just blurt out who I was,” she said, an angry tremor in her voice. “Did you really not think about those risk? Those dangers?”

“We can handle them,” Chat reassured, drawing near. “We’re always beating Hawk Moth, there’s nothing to fear.” 

“We should fear him,” Ladybug snapped. “He’s a terrorist, Chat! He manipulates people who are upset, takes advantage of their hurt, gives them powers to lash out, powers that can really hurt and kill people! That’s why we’re here, to stop that, to prevent that and sometimes it feels like it’s only me who cares and takes that seriously!”

“I do take it seriously,” he mumbled, turning away from her. 

“Do you Chat?” Ladybug demanded, starting to pace in front of him. “You didn’t in Glaciator. You threw a fit, you made the fight against the akuma difficult! You were giving  _ me  _ a hard time for something you even acknowledged was  _ your  _ own fault!”   

Chat blinked in surprise, looking up at her. “How do you know that?” 

She turned away from him, arms outstretched, fists clenched as she walked away. She stomped her foot, stood at the edge of the building, fuming with her body trembling. 

Chat trailed behind her, prompting, “Ladybug.” 

She glanced at him from over her shoulder, eyes shining, biting her lip to still it. With a gulp, struggling to get a lid on her emotions, she asked, “Are you going to take this more seriously, Chat? Can I really rely on you? Cause, right now, I’m shouldering the weight of the world. I have the power to fix everything, to keep people safe.” She brought out her yo-yo, clutching it tightly. “And sometimes it feels like it’s only me who’s taking this seriously enough to see it through.” 

Chat looked down at his boots, his tail curling around his feet. 

Ladybug closed her eyes, her hand coming up to rub her eyes, to quell the ache there. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “That was harsh and over the top and I’m more upset than I should be. I’m just… tired. Juggling a lot. It’s better now, not so overwhelming, but, I would like more help. Real help. I would like the same amount of focus in this.”

“I, I understand,” Chat said. “I’m sorry, I… was more excited about being in love…” He reached up, fiddling with his bell, a mix of uncomfortable emotions wrapped around him. 

Ladybug chuckled, relaxing. “It’s alright, Chat, I was also a bit crazy with love. There are some things I shouldn’t have done or handled better. Like I’m a terrible jealous, downright mean. I like to think I’m getting better about it. It shouldn’t be an issue anymore.” 

“Yeah…” Chat murmured, looking away, thinking back to Copycat. 

He jumped when Ladybug clapped her hands together. “Alright, that’s over with. Finally addressed that, we can move forward. Perhaps you can help me, I’m trying to find Hawk Moth.” 

“What about Manynette?” Chat frowned, glancing up to her, only to have a start as he stared at Ladybug, her side still facing him. He stared at her ear, her blank, earringless ear. 

“Manynette is not a dangerous akuma, I think this is our best chance to strike while Hawk Moth is focused on trying to get her to do his dirty work, but can’t since he doesn’t know who has the possessed item.”

Chat tensed. “And how do you know this?”

Ladybug turned to him, brows furrowed, looking him over. He watched her eyes glance down before looking up at him. “I talked to the Manynettes.” 

“And they just told you this.” 

“They have no love for Hawk Moth. They don’t care to take our miraculouses. Is something wrong, Chat?” 

“Where’s your earring?” he blurted out.

She blinked, turning to him. “I decided to wear one today.”

“Don’t you need to wear both?” 

“I’m being precautious, leaving one at home.” 

“You’ve never done that before.” 

“Chat,” she started, taking a step closer to him. “Are you distrusting me? Your partner?” 

He took a step back, pointing his baton at her. “Are you my partner?” 

For a minute, there was a look of hurt on Ladybug’s face. Chat felt a pang of regret that he quickly pushed back. He demanded, “Are you a Manynette in disguise? Where is Ladybug?” 

“I am Ladybug.” 

“No, you’re not! You’re not wearing the earrings! You aren’t cleansing Marinette’s akuma!” 

She set her hands on her hips, sighing. “Of course not,” she said, “why would I cleanse myself?” 

Chat stilled, eyes going wide. “What are you…” 

Ladybug took a step closer to him, watching Chat back away. “Manynette is an akuma born out of all of Marinette’s responsibilities. Stuff that takes up a lot of her focus and time. Stuff that Marinette just got overwhelmed by, and just had a little breakdown. But it’s better now. We can all get stuff done. We can all do what we need to do.”

“You, you’re Justinette!” Chat proclaimed, gaping. 

“Actually, Justinette does not exist. That’s a persona I made up to keep you away from the real Manynette, the one who holds the possessed item.” She set a hand on her chest. “I’m Buginette. I represent Marinette’s Ladybug duties. I set out to keep Paris safe, to stop Hawk Moth.” 

“Marinette, you, she’s…” Chat murmured, his mind blanking out on this, on what to do or feel about this. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette. They’re one and the same. they’re— 

“Hawk Moth,” he gasped. “Does Hawk Moth know?!”

Ladybu-Buginette smiled. “Don’t worry, Chaton. He doesn't know. His miraculous deactivates after an akuma is made, and I came out of the miraculous when he was gone. My miraculous also acts as a blockade, he can’t and won’t know about me. Much less who has the real earrings.”

At Chat’s sigh of relief, Buginette’s smile fell away. “But you know now, and with your recklessness, that is a risk. A liability I can’t have.” 

Chat tensed, tightening his grip on his baton. 

“Give me the ring, Chaton.”

He backed away as she drew near. 

“I won’t misuse,” she promised. “Definitely won’t take it to Hawk Moth. I won’t do what he wants to do. I’ll use it properly, keep Paris safe.”

“If you were meant to have both, you would’ve been given both,” Chat said. 

Buginette paused. She sighed, “You’re right, he did say that they were never supposed to be together.” 

Chat frowned. He? He who? 

“In that case, I’ll the ring away, or maybe give it to someone else,” Buginette decided, coming for him, letting her yo-yo drop. “I’d hate to fight you, Chaton. Would you give me the ring?”

“No way, Buginette!” he cried, charging at her. 

 She sighed, easily ducking under his swing and throwing away, watching as he slid down the roof, digging his claws into the tiles to stop himself. “What did I say about your recklessness?” Buginette scolded, “It’ll always get you in trouble!” She jumped into the air, diving for him. Chat rolled away, avoiding her. She threw her yo-yo at him and Chat jumped high above, diving away and scrambling to get ahead of the pursuing Ladybug. 

He swore he felt his blood go cold when he heard her cry, “Lucky Charm!” He looked back, just in time to see her baffled expression when a ball lands in her palm. “A bouncy ball?” Buginette huffed, “These Lucky Charms, I swear.” She charged and Chat was off once more, rushing to keep ahead of her, to not get caught. 

But this was Ladybug, different name or not, and when she had an objective, she would meet it always. And with a Lucky Charm, it was a guarantee. 

That red spotted ball came out of nowhere, Chat just noticed it as his boot came down on it, as it made him waddle and threw off his balance, sending him to the tiles of the roof. Before he could get up, he was pinned down and grabbed, Buginette holding up his claws, the ring being presented to her. 

He looked up, seeing her stare down at him with a neutral frown. 

“I’m sorry, Chat,” she said, her fingers grasping the ring. “I have a job to do and I can’t risk you revealing me.” 

As the ring was getting slid off his finger, there was a rush of pink, white, and dark purple going over Buginette’s body. Both just had a second to stare at each other in surprise before Bugientte disappeared, the weight of her gone. 

Heart pounding, Chat rolled off the room and dropped down, sliding the ring off his finger as he detransformed, leaning on the wall. 

“Marinette’s Ladybug,” he murmured to Plagg as the kwami floated before him. “And she, Buginette, disappeared.”

Plagg shrugged it off, unbothered that Buginette disappeared. “Well yeah, Lucky Charm is a power that takes energy away from Ladybug. We probably have a little while before she returns.” Plagg tapped a paw against his chin, frowning. “Maybe we should go see him.” 

“Him?” Adrien repeated. 

“I was hoping Tikki would have this taken care of, but now that the akuma’s after you…” Plagg hummed in displeasure, making a face. “I guess we have no choice. We’ll go see him. I hope you like tea, kid.” 

“Who is he?!” Adrien snapped, following his kwami as he floated away. 

* * *

Napinette was soundly asleep, deeply asleep. Deep enough that Tikki was struggling to fight off her worry. It seemed like hardly anything roused her sleeping holder, no matter what Tikki tried. Pulling on her hair or clothes, calling her name, going down and pleading to Fashionette to tell her what the possessed item is. 

Tikki wasn’t making any progress. 

There was nothing she could do to break the tainted butterfly connection to Marinette. 

The kwami sighed from where she laid on Marientte’s head, frowning to herself as she tried to think of what it could be. 

What could be Marinette’s possessed item? 

Tikki gave a start when there was a flicker of light. She rose up, tensing as she stared down at her miraculous, watching it flicker between dark to light pink spots popping on it. Tikki drew away when there was a burst of light, Napinette jumping below Tikki, wide awake from the burst of energy. 

Both looked over to see the Ladybug themed Manynette on the ground, looking surprised, her hands held up like she was grasping something. 

She made a face, standing up with a huff. “Darn it. Stupid timer.” 

Buginette paused, slowly turned to see Napinette sitting up, giving Buginette a flat look. Buginette looked on apologetically, drawing away. “I am so sorry, Napinette, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Napinette just sighed and turned away, rolling onto her side and falling back asleep. Buginette raced away while Tikki floated up, watching her go with a frown. 

She drew near over Napinette, staring down at the dark earrings. 

Was… the akuma in there?

Tikki was scared of the answer. 


	8. Little Curiosities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeees I got this updated before work, I was wondering if I could.

Adrien had no idea what he was expecting as he followed Plagg through Paris, nervous if anyone would see the little cat floating in the air. Fortunately, Plagg moved quickly, not giving anyone a chance to really take in the model following the cat. Followed him all the way to a little shop that didn’t look like anything amazing and Plagg just went and phased through the door, much to Adrien’s horror. 

“Plagg!” he whispered screamed, rushing up to the door, cracking it open, wincing to see that Plagg was gone. “Plagg!” he called again, keeping his voice low. 

There was no response from Plagg, though Adrien could hear his grumbles from the room ahead. He slipped in, seeing the kwami drift around a phonograph, muttering to it. 

“Things got a lot worse than I anticipated and I need help,” Plagg told the instrument, his arms crossed, ears drooping down. 

“Oh great,” Adrien muttered, “my kwami has gone crazy.” 

Plagg gave Adrien a look. “I heard that.” He turned back to the phonograph, sighing, “Either way, I need help.” 

Before Adrien could respond, another voice popped up. “How have things become so bad?” 

Adrien gaped as a  _ turtle  _ kwami darted up, floating up to Plagg, his arms crossed, brows furrowed. The turtle spared a glance to Adrien, his frown deepen. “And now they both know…” 

Plagg raised a brow at the turtle. “ _ Tikki _ revealed you two?” 

“There was something she found that she felt had to be returned to us that lead to her revealing us,” the turtle said, turning to Plagg, crossing his arms. “Something I’m sure  _ you  _ have a part to play in.” 

“Oh, I most definitely did.”

“Did you plan for it to be found?”

“Nope. I didn’t like where it was, though it was better to toss it to the wind and see where it ends up.”

“Plagg! That’s dangerous!”

“Trust me, Shells, that’s a lot better than where it is.”

“Where what is?!” Adrien demanded, coming up to the kwamis, looking between them, torn between bafflement and awe. “You, a turtle kwami, there’s more of you. Here. In Paris. And you knew and what is… and Ladybug knows?”

“She does,” a third voice revealed, drawing Adrien’s attention over to see an old man walk into the room, a gentle smile on his lips. “Hello, Chat Noir, it's nice to finally, officially meet you.” 

Adrien’s brow rose, looking between the kwamis and him. “What? You know who I am?”

The old man chuckled. “Of course, you were the one I chose to be Chat Noir.” 

Adrien jaw dropped. 

“We met almost a year ago, the first day of school, I fell and was reaching for my cane.” 

“You were…” 

“Yes, I am Master Fu, Guardian of the Miraculouses.”

Adrien gaped, jaw left hanging. Plagg drew near, teasing, “Gaping like a fish isn’t a good look for you.” 

Adrien quickly closed his jaw and waved off the snickering kwami. To the old man, he asked slowly, “Ladybug knows about you?”

“She does. I’m sorry she could not tell you, in truth, I did not want either of you to know but circumstances have led both Tikki and Plagg to deem the situation crucial enough to lead you both here.” 

“Yeah, Ladybug, Marinette’s… she’s an akuma.” 

“I had suspected but now it is certain.” He closed his eyes, humming softly. 

“She’s exhausted,” Adrien revealed. “She… she’s doing a lot more than I thought, is juggling a lot of responsibilities and this is because she wants those to get done… and apparently, I didn’t help as much as I could have.”

“I have noticed that you do seem to get distracted in some akuma fights,” Fu murmured, drawing near. “But that isn’t the core reason for this. Our Ladybug is upset, and needs our help.” Fu offered Adrien a smile. “Learn from this, be more focused in future fights.” Fu glanced at Plagg. “And you are also due to be more involved.”

Plagg stuck his tongue out.

“So, what do we do about Manynette?” Adrien wondered, starting to pace around the room. “I, I don’t know what to do. It's usually Marinette who comes up with the plans and Buginette may not actually have the item so there’s a Manynette who does and I don’t know and—”

“Do you know your partner?” Fu asked.

Adrien paused, slouching, setting his hands on his hips. “I… don’t know my partner as well I thought. As Ladybug she wants to keep things tight-lipped. And Marinette’s… weird,” he said, a hint of fondness in his tone. “But no, I don’t know her well enough to know who would have the possessed item and what it could be.” 

Adrien ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know if I’ll even be able to find it. Marinette’s clever and crafty and she won’t make it easy for me to find it.”

“So you need someone who knows Marinette well,” Fu said, “and is clever enough to counter her. To match her wits.”

Adrien watched, intrigued as Fu when to the phonograph, pushing the eyes of the two dragons. He blinked as it opened a slot, Fu pushing a series of buttons. Adrien’s jaw dropped as it opened up, revealing a small chest that opens on top, revealing a fox and bee miraculous.  

Fu picked up the fox, holding it before him, a slight frown on his lips. “Personally, I would rather there were only two miraculouses active, not more under the risk that they can draw in more attention. But, all in use are flashy enough, and Hawk Moth I’m sure suspects that I am here somewhere in Paris.” 

Fu presented the fox to Adrien. “The fox has been active before. It would not be a new face to Hawk Moth and was used by someone Marinette trusts.” He set the fox in Adrien’s hands. “I advise finding Rena Rouge. Foxes are crafty and cunning. She should be able to help you against Marinette’s own cunning.” 

Adrien stared down at the fox miraculous, then looked up at Fu, helpless. “I don’t know who Rena Rouge is,” he revealed. 

Fu cracked a smile and shrugged. “I don’t know either.” 

“That doesn’t help me!” Adrien declared. “You’re another miraculous holder! You can help more than this!”

“I am not what I used to be,” Fu pointed out. “That is why I entrusted the task of reclaiming the butterfly and keeping Paris safe to you and Marinette. You both have been able to keep it safe thus far, you don’t need you help.” 

The turtle kwami drew near, adding in, “You just need to think.”

With that, Master Fu sent Adrien away. Frustrated and uncertain, Adrien walked along, pouting down at the box in his hand.

“I don’t know who Rena Rouge is. I don’t know where to look or what should I do? Go around asking who was Rena Rouge? Pick a new fox? Someone I know that’s crafty? Uuuuuh, Chloe?” 

“Yes,” Plagg voiced from Adrien’s shoulder, “let's give Chloe the miraculous of trickery.” 

“I don’t know,” Adrien groaned. 

“Just do what the old man said, think. We know Marinette is Ladybug, we know she chose Rena Rouge so it had to be someone she trusted.” 

Adrien frowned, really thinking on who it could be. With his brows furrowed, he missed how his kwami tensed as Adrien slipped the fox miraculous on. A soft orange light sprouted out the tail, rushing about and spinning around Adrien playfully, dimming down to reveal a grinning fox kwami that floated before him, with sharp purple eyes locked right on him. 

“Chat Noir, I presume,” the fox immediately greeted, his voice smoother than silk, coy and playful. “You’re going to use both the cat and fox miraculous? What a surprising turn.” 

“No, I won’t,” Adrien said, watching the fox lean back, setting his paws behind his back, his thick tail curling beneath him. “I want you to tell me if I’m right. Is Alya Rena Rouge? She has to be, she’s Marinette’s best friend who else would she trust with a miraculous?” 

Trixx smiled, purple eyes considering him. “Is that what you think?” 

Adrien grimaced at the little fox, turning his eyes to the ground. 

“Trust your gut,” Plagg said, stretching on Adrien’s shoulder. 

His gut wasn’t always right, but… he never really thought it through. 

He looked up at the little fox, determined as he took off the miraculous. “Plagg, claws—”

He cut himself off as there was red passing by. La-Buginette stopped, turning her blue eyes down to him. Adrien tensed, only for Buginette to smile, and offer him a wave before she continued on her way. She was back, she was looking for Chat Noir. 

“You know,” Adrien said, “let's go on foot. Untransformed, that’s safe.”

Trixx giggled from Adrien’s other shoulder. “Sounds like a good idea.”  


	9. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox returns and the butterfly is found.

Alya laid out everything she had, glaring at every single picture of Marinette that she had, trying to find anything that stood out to her as possible items for the akuma to hide in. It was close. It was personal. It was important and she always had it on her person. Those were the items akumas liked to stash away in. 

There were a few options. 

Marinette’s ribbons. She wore those all the time. Those were a strong contender, a Manynette  _ had  _ to be wearing them. 

Her purse, Marinette always had that with her. It was precious enough that Alya has seen her hold it close time to time. That had to be important… but Alya didn’t recall seeing the purse on any of the Manynettes. 

Alya grimaced, glaring at Marinette’s pictures, really, truly looking at them, trying to see anything else that she wore that popped out. She paused when her gaze lingered on her earrings. Plain dark earrings that she wore every day. Earrings that would be easy to overlook and miss, unless you really paid attention to them.

Alya brought up the picture, narrowing her eyes as she stared at them. 

Could that be it? 

Before Alya could move, she jumped when the door burst open, Adrien rushing in and practically slamming a box on her desk, breathing hard, staring at her with big eyes. 

Alya stared back, brow furrowed. “Hi?” 

“I need your help,” Adrien rasped, slouching down, head hanging as he panted. He drew away with a small wave. “Sorry, I ran all the way here…” 

Staring at Adrien oddly, Alya turned her gaze down at what he had set on her desk, sucking in a sharp breath that was on her desk. A familiar little black box. She picked it up, opening it to see the foxtail necklace. In a low tone, she wondered, “How do you have this?” 

Only Ladybug should have this. This came from  _ Ladybug _ . How does Adrien have this? 

With a loud sound between a sigh and a groan, Adrien dropped back on Alya bed, bouncing slightly on it. Before he answered, an orange blur rushed out of his jacket, grinning down at Alya, purple eyes warm as she gasped. 

“It was given to him,” the little kwami reassured. 

“Trixx,” she whispered. 

With a warm hum, Trixx dove at her, darting around her, tail flicking behind him. “Its good to see you again, Alya.” He sat in her hands when she cupped them, smiling softly as she stared at him in awe. 

She turned her gaze back to Adrien, seeing his soft smile. “How do you have the fox miraculous?” she wondered. “Only Ladybug should—”

“I got it from the same place as Ladybug,” Adrien said, sitting up, looking a little sheepish. “I got it because I need help, she needs help, we need your help.” 

Alya gaped as a black blur darted out from under Adrien’s jacket, sitting down on his shoulder, staring at her with bright green eyes. Bluntly, the  _ cat  _ kwami stated, “Ladybug’s an akuma, has hidden her item pretty well, and we’re assuming that you may have an idea of where it could be.” 

“I have an idea,” Alya said, giving Trixx a wild glance. “But, I don’t know if I can cleanse—”

“We have two options for cleansing,” Trixx reassured. “Cat and fox may not be able to do so, but there are two friends we have that can.”

Adrien glanced at the little cat, wondering, “He could—”

Plagg quickly cut in, “Tikki can, we just need to locate her and get the akuma to her.” 

“Ladybug’s an akuma.”

Both looked back to Alya, watching her tremble. “Marinette’s the akuma,” she mumbled on, “and you say Ladybug is and that means…” She broke into a laugh, reaching one hand up to rub her face. “Oh wow, I know that girl’s amazing but… this whole time. That makes a lot of sense now.” 

“Yeah,” Adrien breathed. “She was actually there the whole time.” 

“And you’re Chat Noir,” Alya murmured, breaking into a laugh. “I actually guessed right.”

Adrien tensed, looking up at Alya in alarm. “You did what now?”

* * *

Tikki hovered over Napinette, eyes locked on the little earring, glaring down at it. It was dark as it usually was when she was outside of it, dark enough that she couldn’t tell if there was a purple hue to it. Her spots flickered as she stared down at it, searching it, trying to find the akuma within. 

Nothing jumped out at her, but Tikki refused to dismiss the possibility. 

Depending on the emotion that drew the akuma in shaped it’s behavior. Akumas drawn in by anger and hurt, an emotion that leads to a victim to lash out; the hidden akuma is equally furious, equally dangerous and tense. It would have come to life, shoved her away, cling to its item. 

For sadness, for a want to get away, she would have felt it shrink away, trying to hide from her magical touch. 

But this akuma, it could be still and dormant. Exhaustion drew it in, exhaustion is what shaped it. If the true Marinette is exhausted, the akuma would be too. It would stay, it wouldn’t move when Tikki reached, searching her miraculous; a perfect hideaway. 

Tikki narrowed her eyes, reaching out and setting a paw on the cool surface of the earring. If it was going to hide from her magically, what if she forced it out… 

Her spots and eyes started to glow, the dark earring shimmering as five pink spots glowed on the dark surface. She could feel it now, twitching to life, aggravated at being disturbed, being pulled out. Dark purple, almost black sparks came out of it, lashing around Tikki, trying to scare her away.  

The kwami was undeterred, eyes glowing brighter as she narrowed them. “You will let her go,” Tikki ordered, her soft voice bordering a growl. 

The sparks became harsher, more erratic, an angry rush that sounded like snarl lashed back at Tikki. She would not be so easily scared away, not when it wanted to trap her holder. Tikki would not let it. 

There. She had a grasp on its wing. She had it in her clutches. Now she just needs to pull it out… the akuma clung to the earring, its free wing flapping frantically as it tried to resist Tikki. 

Tikki had almost successfully pulled it out of the earring when her grasp on it was lost. Tikki blinked in surprise as she was lifted away from the earring, the glow in her eyes and spots dimming down. She looked up to see Napinette gazing at her tiredly, eyes struggling to stay open. 

“Don’t do that,” Napinette mumbled before releasing Tikki, rolling onto her side, dozing off and blocking that earring from Tikki. 

Tikki slouched. “Oh, Marinette…”

She glanced at the trapdoor when Fashionette loudly voiced, “A disturbance with your akuma? No, don’t know anything about that. Maybe you’re getting old, Hawk Moth? ...Hey, in my defense, I’ve never seen you in my life so how am I supposed to know how old you are? You just sound old and by your reaction, you probably. Well bye to you too!” 

There were mutters and a shuffle below as Fashionette popped her head out, looking at Tikki. “I don’t know what you did, but don’t do that again. Hawk Moth doesn’t know who has the akuma and you messing with Napinette will give that away.” 

Fashionette dropped down, ignoring Tikki’s tired stare after her. The kwami sighed, seating herself on Napinette’s arm and flopping down on it. She had been so close… 


	10. The Offense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Alya have a plan.

Buginette stumbled, barely catching herself in time from slipping on the roof. She stood still, turning slowly to look towards the bakery. 

What was that? That feeling, feeling weak, feeling like the energy of her being was being pulled away. She didn’t like that feeling, that was scary, that was unnerving. What caused that? What had happened? 

She took a step to the bakery, her frown deepening. Something was off. Something was wrong— 

Buginette ducked down, listening to the hiss of the baton slashing through air, going right over her head. She looked up, watching Chat wince as he rushed past her, skidding to a stop. 

She stood up, giving her yo-yo a slight twirl. “So close,” she said, her lips curling up. Chat didn’t respond, body tensing up as he turned to her. She drew near him, letting her yo-yo hiss in the air, the pink circle of it growing larger with every step she took, menacing and ominous. “You almost got me there, Chaton.”

He grinned, shooting back, “You almost sound like you disbelieve it.” 

She laughed. “Oh no, you can be real formidable when you want to be.” She charged, her yo-yo a whirl. Chat charged back, yo-yo and baton clashing, sending sparks flying as the two tools bit and hit against each other. They moved fast, a blur of red and black, trying to overpower the other. 

As Buginette almost got the upperhand, there was a rush of black behind her, making her tense. She darted away, rolling aside and avoid the swing that came from behind. She rose up, gaping to see another Chat land beside the other, both of them grinning at her. 

“What?” she blurted. “There are two of you?”

“Oh come on Bugaboo, I’m so gorgeous how could there only be one of me?” the first Chat said. 

The second Chat snorted. “Like you can compare to my beauty.” 

The first Chat turned to the other in offense, setting his claws on his chest. 

Buginette gave them both a flat look. “This is some kind of trick,” she muttered. There was no way there could be two of them. She raced at them again, mind flying as she tried to think of a way for there to be two Chats. 

They mirrored her, coming at her with batons in hand. They jumped over her yo-yo when she swung it at them, coming at her hard and fast, rushing past each other, jumping over her and the other, to a point Buginette couldn’t tell who was who. 

So focused on the two of them, she didn’t see the third contender coming in till a black gloved arm came up and wrapped around her neck, pulling Buginette against a firm body behind her. 

Before she could get free, she felt fingers on her ear and felt the earring get removed. 

“No!” she cried, popping out of existence. Rena stumbled back, surprised before grinning with Chat as he cheered. 

“Alright! It worked!” He offered his hand, insisting, “Give it here. We need to break it to get the akuma out.” 

Rena paused, frowning. “Are we sure about breaking a miraculous? Especially the  _ ladybug  _ miraculous? What if we can’t fix it? No more Miraculous Ladybug.” 

“Well, there might be someone we can turn to who can fix it, I hope…”

“Wait. There’s someone who can fix miraculouses?” 

“I don’t know,” Chat said. “Maybe?”

“Is that where you got all the miraculouses from?” Rena asked. 

Chat snatched up the earring. “Rena, come on, priorities.” Chat spared the dark earring a wary glance then brought his hand back, ready to slam it into the roof tile below, hoping that this would draw the akuma out. But before he could, there was a glow from it that made him freeze, catching Rena’s gasp beside him. 

There was a weight in his hand that replaced the earring, and he slowly looked up to see Buginette was back, scowling, her suit changed with more black to it, with twin tail coats hanging off the side of legs. With a squeak, he threw her away, backing into Rena as he watched Buginette land on her feet, straightening up as she turned to them. She brought out  _ two  _ yo-yos, a regular and a dark one with light purple spots. And behind her, glowing pink-purple wings spread out. 

“What do we do?” Rena whispered. 

One yo-yo flew at them, knocking right into one of the Chats, breaking him up into orange smoke. 

“Run!” Chat cried, darting away. “Abort! Run away!” 

The fox and cat fled, Buginette stood still, wings twitching, ready to follow. Only she turned, looking to a direction where a certain old man lived. 

  
  


“That went well,” Plagg cackled as he darted out of the ring, turning to Adrien, smug and amused. 

“Shut up,” Adrien grumbled. 

“Yeah, that didn’t work out,” Alya agreed, coming back with a croissant, offering it to Trixx, watching as he inhaled it. “We just made her stronger. And madder.” 

“Two yo-yos,” Adrien bemoaned. “How can we handle  _ two  _ yo-yos? That’s  _ double  _ yo-yo power.”

“Ok,” Alya muttered, starting to pace back and forth, pinching her chin as she tried to think on this. “Let's plan, something better than that. Or just… think. So Buginette can come back when you take the earring off. And will come back stronger.” 

Adrien slouched back against the wall, pouting. Then he paused, brows furrowing. “What about…” Alya glanced his way. “What about the others? Buginette said she made up Justinette to keep me on a wild goose chase, to not focus on the Manynette who truly has it.” He met her stare. “We assumed it was Buginette because she’s active like she said Justinette would be, but, what if that was to keep us off the true Manynette?” 

Alya’s eyes widened. “That would be Marinette, keeping us guessing, making sure what we need to focus on isn’t. Leaving two trails to follow.” 

“So we’re looking for a different Manynette,” Adrien murmured, starting to pace as well. 

“What are our options?” Trixx asked. 

“I would think it would be something important to Marinette too,” Plagg added. 

“Not Presinette,” Alya declared. “While she cares, that’s not her passion.” 

“Not Buginette,” Adrien said. “She’s a decoy. We know that now.” 

“Not Chorinette or Bakinette. Marinette’s not passionate about those.”

“Maybe Carinette? Fashionette?”

“Those are maybes,” Alya murmured. 

“It’ll be those two then,” Adrien said. “Those are the only two I can think of that are important to Marinette.”   

Alya sucked in a breath, straightening. “There is one more.” 

Adrien turned to her, brow raised. “Who?”

“Napinette.” 

“Napinette?” 

“A Manynette that just sleeps. That’s all she does, sleep. And what brought this on?”

“Marinette being overworked, being tired, exhausted…” Adrien slowly said, his eyes widening. 

Napinette. That’s who had the possessed item. That’s where they needed to go, that’s who they needed to see. Napinette, they needed to get to Napinette. 

The said akuma, still lounging out on Marinette’s lounge chair, stretched with a content hum, oblivious to the disturbance that was heading her way. 


	11. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have the possessed item. Now they just need to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART
> 
> By yunyin!  
> https://yunyin.tumblr.com/post/172904316519

Fu stilled, slowly turning to the door. He felt Wayzz come up beside him, pressing against his wrist, his body tense. The old miraculous holder didn’t move to comfort the kwami, keeping his attention set the door, waiting in anticipation. 

Nothing moved. There wasn’t even a sound to suggest that something was off, but Fu could feel it, the static in the air,  quivering with energy. 

Wayzz tapped his wrist and Fu turned to the door, calling out, “It is open.” 

Seconds ticked on, leaving the two waiting in anticipation. The knob started to turn and the door creaked, making way to soft, light steps. Fu gazed upon the Ladybug looked alike, taking in her fierce, disappointed stare, the great wings on her back, folded down like a cape, the underside a bright pink-purple with white glowing marking framing the patterns on it. Twin coattails curled around her thighs, drifting gracefully with her movement. 

“Manynette, I presume,” Fu greeted. 

“Buginette to be precise,” the akuma corrected, walking deeper into the room, her wings sweeping behind her. Fu watched as she went by the phonograph, gazing down at it. 

“Are you going to steal from me?” Fu wondered. 

“No, I’m not here to do that,” Buginette said. “I’m just surprised you released the fox miraculous.” 

“Is it truly so surprising?” Fu asked. 

Buginette didn’t answer, lips pursed. After a moment, Buginette answered, “Its an inconvenience.” 

“It’s a solid precaution,” Fu replied, walking away, getting some tea going. “Hawk Moth has already seen the fox active, and it seems Chat Noir knows you well enough to have found who you had entrusted the fox to.” 

“To stop me.”

“You’re an akuma!” Wayzz declared, his voice blunt and harsh. “We can’t have an akuma acting as Ladybu—”

“I am Ladybug,” Buginette cut in. “I am boundless, I am improved, I can do what I couldn’t do before.”

“And yet, you lost what made you Ladybug,” Fu murmured, glancing at Buginette from over his shoulder, watching her still. With a smile he turned, offering, “Would you like some tea, Buginette?” 

She opened her mouth to answer, only to still, wings twitching up, making Wayzz jerk back. “I have to go. Master Fu,” Buginette gave him a quick bow before she hurried to the door. 

“Go easy on them,” Fu called after her. 

* * *

On the balcony, Napinette slept contently. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun, the gentle brush of the breeze sliding over her, the white noise of the Parisian streets below. It was nice. It was lovely. It was peaceful. It was just what she needed. A day to lay down, to rest, and not do anything besides dozing. 

It was absolutely wonderful. 

So caught up in the wonder, Napinette didn’t see the fox and cat heroes peeking up at her through the bars of the railing, didn’t hear them as they scaled up, coming onto the balcony. She did feel it when their shadows draped over her, hiding her from the sun. Napinette made a face, cracking one eye open to eye up at them. 

They stared down at her, guarded and serious. 

So they knew, Napinette noted mentally, yawning. 

“This is our akuma,” Chat whispered, baffled. 

Napinette gave a warning groan. 

Chat grinned, declaring, “She’s a cutie.”

Napinette released a loud groan. 

“Hey, Napinette,” Rena said, crouching down, reaching for her earring. “Sorry for waking you, we just want to take a quick look at that earring—”

Napinette’s hand grabbed Rena’s, keeping it from reaching that earring. Napinette stared at the surprised fox through her tangled bangs, her expression neutral. 

Rena blinked in surprise before she narrowed her eyes. “Napinette, you will give me that earring,” Rena said. 

“Please?” Chat added. 

Napinette didn’t respond, just kept her hold on Rena’s wrist, keeping her from reaching that earring. It became a battle of will between Napinette and Rena Rouge over that earring. Chat sat beside them, watching in anticipation as Napinette held strong against Rena. 

“Why are you so strong,” Rena grumbled, huffing as she finally backed down. Napinette just made a face then rolled over, blocking that earring from them. 

“That isn’t going to get rid of us,” Rena said.

Napinette made something a grumble. 

“Hey!” 

The two heroes jumped, turning to see Fashionette popping up, giving them a stern point. “Stop it.” She pointed down to the room. “I’m currently talking with Jagged Stone in designing a jacket for Fang, and I can’t focus on him with your guys bothering poor Napinette, stop it.” 

“She has the possessed item,” Rena said. 

“Yeah, which is why I can't let you take it.” 

“You can't continue as an akuma,” Chat protested. 

“Why do you guys hate sleep?” Napinette whined, pulling a pillow over her head. 

Rena set her hands on her hips, lips curling down into a frown. “Napinette, you are going to give us that earring, or help me.” 

Napinette just curled up, like that could block out Rena. 

“Ok. Here we go.” Rena grabbed Napinette, ignoring the akuma’s squeak and huffing when she held tight to the lounge chair, making Rena stumble as she picked up the akuma and chair. “Seriously? Chat, help me.” 

As Chat tried to get the lounge chair free of Napinette, Fashionette gave them an unimpressed look. She didn’t have time for this. She was on a work call right now and this had to happen? 

Just as she was about to get up, get them both to stop, she paused when she saw a familiar figure flying towards them. Seeing that Buginette was going to be on the case, Fashionette dropped down to handle her work call. 

She wished Rena Rouge and Chat Noir the best of luck. 

Chat just got the lounge chair free of Napinette when he felt a brush of air. His ears twitched at the soft beats of wings and Chat stilled, feeling cold as he met Rena’s tense gaze. Slowly, the two looked up, seeing Buginette hovering above, her arms crossed, her great wings spread behind her, a fierce look in her eye. 

“We should run,” Chat whispered. 

“Way ahead of you,” Rena agreed. The two tore off, Napinette in Rena’s arms, running along the roofs as Buginette pursued, her eyes locked right on them. 

Down below, Presinette, Carinette, Bakinette, and Chorinette all returned to school with baked goods to share with the class, partly to help Bakinette get out free samples to promote more business, partly so Presinette can help draw people in and tell them about the skating competition. Alix for sure was eager to help with that matter, shouting out as she drew people in, getting their attention, hyped for this competition. 

As classmates gathered around for food, Rose gasped, pointing up, “Woah! Look at that!” 

The class all looked up, gasping and gawking as they watched  _ two  _ heroes run away from a Ladybug with wings, wondering just what could that mean. 

Drawn in from the activity, Hawk Moth’s symbol flared on one of the Manynettes, demanding,  _ “What’s going on? What’s happening?” _

“Oh nothing,” Presinette said. 

Hawk Moth jumped onto the next, receiving an immediate answer of, “Something’s going on?”

He went through each one, trying to find out what all the commotion was about only to be dismissed, the Manynettes making sure to keep their back to it. 

In his lair, he made a frustrated, strangled noise. 

There was a beep and Nathalie’s voice rang out,  _ “Sir, do you need some calming tea?” _

“I don’t need any calming tea!” Hawk Moth snapped. 

What he needed to know was just what was going on?! 

And to get his akuma back because this was ridiculous. 


	12. Night, Napinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final showdown.

Napinette has had a better time. Like her time on her lounge chair. That was amazing. That was perfect. That was just what she needed. But this? This was  _ awful _ . 

Napinette had a grimace as she was bounced about in Rena’s arms as the fox hero ran from Buginette, shadowing after Chat. they jumped high and far, spinning in the air to avoid yo-yos when they came down on them, half the time barely escaping the projectile. And poor Napinette just got more and more jostled about as the two fled. 

The akuma crossed her arms, lips pursed in displeasure. She just wanted to sleep. Why was that so hard? Why was it too much to ask for? Why was life like this? 

“Chat!” Rena shouted, “We need to shake her!” She tripped a little when one yo-yo came a little too close to her ankle. “We need time to get that earring!” 

“I have a trick up my sleeve, that’ll make us disappear!” Chat reassured, jumping, twisting around and throwing his baton right at Buginette. Buginette dodged it, throwing her yo-yo back at him in response, missing how the baton split in two, twisting around and coming right back at her. She fell forward when the batons hit the back of her head, her wings flapping fast to keep her up and balancing her out. 

“Seriously,” Buginette grumbled, rubbing her head. Oldest trick in Chat’s book as she fell for it… 

Buginette snapped her eyes up, tensing when she didn’t see Rena or Chat. Or Napinette. She rushed forward, peeking down in between the buildings, trying to find where the two could’ve hidden themselves. There’s no way they could’ve gotten so far ahead. She had been stunned for a few seconds, they had to be close… 

As Buginette searched above, Rena and Chat pressed closer to the wall, their hearts pounding a mile a minute as they watched for her wings. She knew they had to be close, and it was just a matter of time before she found them. 

With a hand on Napinette’s mouth, Rena kept her still, reaching for that earring. Napinette tried to jerk or lean away from Rena’s nearing fingers. Her hands came up to grab the fox’s wrist only for Chat to grab them, keep them still. 

“Sorry, Bugaboo,” he whispered when she gave him a glare. “But it's for your own good.” 

Rena’s finger almost touched the earring’s surface when there was a pink blur darting out of Napinette’s hair, floating before them. 

“Wait,” a little kwami whispered, making the two heroes pause, eyes going wide as they stared up at her. “If you touch the earring, that’ll alert Buginette of where you are. There would be no time to get it.” 

Chat and Rena exchanged a glance, their ears going down. 

Tikki turned skyward, proposing, “Keep Buginette busy, I’ll get the akuma.” 

The two heroes spared a glance to Napinette and Tikki reassured with a chuckle, “Don’t worry, I can keep up with her just fine.” 

“Get that akuma,” Rena said, setting Napinette down. “We’ll keep Buginette busy.” 

“See you after this,” Chat said, leaning over to offer Napinette a smile. 

She blinked at him, looking tired and grumpy. 

The two hurried away, leaving Tikki alone with the akuma. Assured that no other Napinette persona would interrupt her, Tikki turned her gaze down to Napinette. Napinette peered back up, her eyes half lidded, her lips set in a flat line. She looked tired. Bags under her eyes, her hair a mess from the wind and tossing about on the lounge chair. She looked so exhausted and wore out, a single push wouldn’t toppled her over. Tikki even wondered if she would even get back up. 

The kwami winced, clasping her paws together, her antennas lowering down. “Marinette,” she gently prompted. 

“Napin—”

“Marinette.” Napinette went quiet. “Please, you can’t go on as Manynette. It's not good for you to hold onto those emotions, to let this weigh you down and divide you. It's not good for your family and friends who are worried for you.” 

Napinette closed her eyes, pulling her knees up, resting her cheek on them as she wrapped her arms around them. Despite curling up into a ball, Tikki’s words continued, gentle and pleading. 

“You need to let your akuma go, you need to come back.” 

Her hold on her knees tightened. 

“Your family needs you.” 

She pressed her face in her knees. 

“Your friends need you. Adrien needs you.” 

She trembled. 

Tikki drew near, setting her paws on Marinette’s knee, whispering, “I need you, Marinette, please.” 

Napinette stilled, her face hidden in her legs. Tikki peered at the top of her head, waiting, her brows furrowed. She glanced back, watching as Napinette’s hands came up behind her, cupping the kwami. Tikki leaned back, nuzzling those hands, wrapping her arms around one of her fingers to give her a hug. 

“You need to come back,” Tikki whispered again. “We all need Marinette, not Manynette.”

Napinette glanced up, peering at Tikki from over her knees. Tikki peered back, hopeful and pleading. Napinette closed her eyes and Tikki slowly went forward, brushing those strands of hair aside to stare down at the infected earring. She reached for it, and angry purple spark lashing out as soon as her paw touched the smooth surface. 

Above, they were a blur of color, rushing around each other, jumping high and lashing out. With Rena and Chat on the offense, Buginette was scrambling to stay on top of them, to keep them at a distance. She was unnerved to see that they didn’t have Napinette, unnerved that now they were entirely focused on her. 

They were a distraction. They were keeping her occupied, from getting to Napinette. 

That meant someone else was going to get her akuma and Buginette didn’t know where Napinette was and was having little to no chance of getting away to find her, her partners were making sure of that. 

Buginette flung out the two yo-yos, making Rena and Chat scatter, giving her some space and seconds to think. She spared a fast glance around, scrambling to get some inkling on where Napinette wa— 

A jolt went through Buginette, her body tensing up, an alarm ringing through her head. 

She turned, eyes set to a certain alley, catching sight of Napinette’s figure, set against a corner. 

There. That’s where Napinette was. And someone had the akuma in their reach. Buginette dove down, dodging Rena and Chat as they tried to stop her, ignoring their shouts at her. She came upon Napinette, just in time to face Tikki as the kwami faced her, putting the akuma in her mouth, her spots glowing a soft pink. 

And just like that, Buginette’s world grew dark as her existence broke apart as a white butterfly came out of Tikki’s mouth. 

Across Paris, the Manynettes all paused, disappearing where they stood, startling those that were next to them, with an echoing relief following to realize that Marinette had been cleansed.

In his lair, Hawk Moth stood, befuddled. 

Ladybug cleansed his akuma. 

Ladybug had found the true akuma before he could. 

Ladybug  _ saved the day again _ and Hawk Moth was no closer to his goal. 

“DAMN YOU LADYBUG!” he shouted out, falling to his knees and slamming his fists on the ground. Around him the butterflies darted about, equally agitated. 

Nathalie’s voice rang, decisive.  _ “I’ll get you that calming tea, sir.”  _

“And bring a couple of biscuits,” Hawk Moth grumbled on the floor.  

Back at Tikki, she watched the butterfly go free, cleansed of all that negativity. She turned, watched the darkness wash away from Marinette, leaving her holder as she was before, tired and confused. 

“Tikki?” Marinette mumbled, blinking up at the kwami. “Why am I outside?” 

Tikki gave a giggle, darting close and pressing herself against Marinette cheek, giving the best hug that she could give. “Let’s just say you had a little adventure,” Tikki answered, her voice filled with fondness. 

Before Marinette could ask what Tikki meant, there was a shout above. 

“MARINETTE!” 

“YOU’RE BACK!” 

She looked up just in time to gawk as Chat Noir and  _ Rena Rouge  _ came down, piling on the girl with hugs and laughter. 

“What?” Marinette squeaked out past their laughter. “R-Rena Rouge?? When did you, how? And Tikki! You’re floating in front of Chat! What, what is going on?” Marinette babbled out, stuck in the middle of her best friends tight hugs, neither answering as they held her close, laughing and crying in relief. 

Marinette was back. 


	13. Feel Better, Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is better, tired, but better.

Marinette stared. 

And Stared. 

And stared. 

Adrien shifted, his smile tight, a little unsure on her lack of response. Alya sat next to him, staring back and waiting. In front of them were the kwamis, all nibbling away as some food, eyes turned upwards to the three humans, waiting for the storm to break.

Marinette finally closed her eyes and rubbed them, leaning into her hand, a slight frown on her lips. “So,” she started off, voice a little strained with weariness, “let me get this straight. I became an akuma, you met the Guardian—”

“Good going, Tikki,” Plagg teased.

Tikki shushed him.  

“And Rena Rouge is now a permanent hero?” she wondered, glancing at Alya through her fingertips. 

Alya glanced at Adrien, hands coming up to touch the foxtail. “I hadn’t heard anything about returning the fox miraculous.” 

“Me neither,” Adrien added. 

“Then yeah, you can probably keep Trixx,” Marinette mumbled, her hand shifting to better support her, eyes closed. 

Trixx piped up, “You are pretty calm about this. I thought you’d have a bigger freakout.” 

Not opening her eyes, Marinette responded, “Trixx. I’m am dead tired right now. I kind of think I’m dreaming. Let me get like, a week of sleep, and then I’ll give you that freakout.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Adrien raised a brow, wondering, “Do you know all the kwamis?”

Marinette hummed her affirmation, still not opening her eyes. 

Trixx leaned back, gazing up at Adrien. “You’re looking at the next Guardian. She needs to know us well to choose well.”

“How long did you know him?” 

“Who?” Alya wondered. “Guardian what?” 

“In truth, she’s not supposed to know,” Plagg grumbled, sighing at the factor that now Alya was going to know. If Wayzz got upset about this, it was not his fault. Not this time. Turning to Tikki, he jabbed once more, “But Tikki revealed him.”  

“Marinette was ready to meet him,” Tikki argued, “she’s matured as a hero, with a great sense of responsibility and humility. Plus, she found a certain book that you should’ve taken better care of.” 

“You stole the book?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette dropped her head on the table, groaning loudly. “Tikki was insistent. It was her fault.” 

Tikki gave Marinette a flat look. 

“What book?” Alya wondered, looking between the two, lips pursed. “Seriously. What is going on?”

Trixx giggled. “You’ll get your answers soon, have some patience.” 

Alya crossed her arms, pouting. 

Eyeing Marinette flopped on the tabletop, Adrien voiced, “Hey, how about you and Trixx head off? He can give you all the details then. I’ll see Marinette home.” 

Alya spared them a fast glance before she agreed, Trixx darting up, tail twitching behind him. With a wave and a hearty goodbye, and an order to sleep tonight, Alya and Trixx left, leaving the two alone. 

For a moment, nothing was said. Adrien watched as Marinette just laid out on the table, her eyes closed, shoulders rising and falling slightly with every breath she took. For a moment it looked like she was on the cusp of falling asleep again. Adrien looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to get the right words to start. 

“Marinette?” he started off, looking back at her. 

She gave a soft hum, still not moving. 

“I…I’m sorry.”

Marinette sat up a little, blinking at him. “About what?” 

Adrien slid his gaze to the table, rubbing the back of his neck once more. “About not being a good hero.” He jumped when there was a racket across from him, looking up to see Marinette was sitting up, biting her lip and rubbing her knee that she apparently banged on the table. 

She squinted at him, trying to fight off the pain as she asked, “Run that by me again?” 

He shifted in his seat, revealing, “Well, uh, you were split up as Manynette and had a persona for all that you cared about or were responsible for… there was a Buginette, a Manynette based on Ladybug and she… she revealed some of your frustrations with me.” 

Marinette stared, not responding to him at all. Adrien fretted, quickly adding on, “She told me some of your issues, brought up some points, and um—”

“I made you sad. I made you doubt yourself,” she mumbled out, leaning back in her seat, shoulders sagging. 

“No! No!” Adrien reassured quickly. “It wasn’t you, it was—”

“Akumas are manifested by what’s  _ there _ .”

“And they’re also exaggerated too. The akuma isn’t you. Not truly.”

Marinette didn’t respond, just sagging in her seat, staring at her lap, bags under her eyes. She looked defeated and wore out, making Adrien wince. He slid his chair around, wrapping her arms up in a hug and pulled her close, letting her head rest on his collar. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, reaching up to wipe her eyes, a tremble running through her. “First I get upset enough to be an akuma and now this—”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Adrien said, resting his cheek on her head. “I should’ve waited till after you had a few days of rest, I’m sorry.”  He ran a hand through her hair, watching the dark strands split around his fingers, soft hints of blue shining out as they shifted in the light. “You were right about some of them, and maybe this wouldn’t have happened if I was more on top of this.” 

Marinette shifted, pressing her face against his shirt. 

“Let's get you home,” Adrien whispered. “You need to sleep.” 

She gave a small nod in agreement. As Adrien moved to get up, he paused when Marinette grabbed his shirt, holding it tight, keeping him still. 

“You’re an amazing hero,” she whispered. “And I would’ve been lost a long time ago if it wasn’t for you. Don’t you ever doubt your capability as a hero, ok? You’re an amazing hero, you help me get out of sore spots I couldn’t have gotten out of on my own, got it.” 

Adrien smiled warmly, pulling her closer to hug her better. “I do, My Lady.”

Marinette smiled, leaning into his hug. Then with a tired, amused smile, she murmured, “Though, I do think you can be a bit more serious. Like that last stakeout.” 

Adrien stiffened. “We don’t need to talk about that.” 

“Yeah, you almost danced yourself off the ro—”

“Yeah, ok, you know what, it’s bedtime.” 

Marinette giggled as Adrien dragged her to her feet, pulling her along to the bakery. Tikki and Plagg followed closely behind, nestling themselves under Adrien’s jacket. 

The whole way there, he kept Marinette close, arm wrapped around her shoulder to keep her steady, guiding her homeward, straight to bed. It was there that Marinette slept like a log. 

* * *

Marinette paused on the top step, gripping the railing as she stared at the door, biting her lip. Tikki was out of her purse in an instant, hovering near her human, her smile small and encouraging. She reassured, “You didn’t do anything bad.” 

Marinette glanced at Tikki. The kwami continued, encouraging, “They’ll be happy to see you.” 

Marinette cracked a small smile before breathing in and released. Tikki gave her one last encouraging nuzzle before she dove down into the purse to hide away. Marinette went forward, coming into the classroom and pausing as all eyes turned to her. 

“Hey,” she offered, giving them a sheepish wave. 

The class exploded, some rushing up to greet her, some returning her call with their own, welcoming her back. Marinette beamed, taking in the warmth and the welcome, the hugs and soft touches as classmates asked if she got enough sleep, Alix offering to help with the skating tournament, offers and promises to help. 

She just sat down, reassured and relaxed when Chloe voiced aloud, making Marinette freeze. 

“Are you Ladybug?” 

Marinette slowly looked up, seeing Chloe staring at her, eyes narrowed. 

“What?” Marinette asked. 

“We all saw Ladybug yesterday, chasing after Chat and some fox hero, with  _ wings _ . Last I checked, Ladybug didn’t have wings and you were an akuma and Ladybug had wings.” 

Marinette stared, body feeling cold at Chloe facts, aware of the students as they all turned to stare at her, intrigued to hear her answer. 

Before she could, Alya piped up, “She was inspired.” 

As attention shifted to the redhead, Alya continued, “She dreams of being a hero, cares to be a hero, so there was a Manynette born out of that want to be a hero. There has been a few akumas that look similar to our heroes, can’t be helped.” 

Chloe eyed them before turning away with a scoff. “Well, yeah, Ladybug is my best friend. Of course, so many akumas would want to be her.”  

Satisfied, she sat down, leaving Marinette alone. Marinette turned to Alya as her best friend slid an arm around her shoulders, nuzzling her. Marinette grinned as her eyes settled on the foxtail necklace, catching sight of Trixx peeking out of Alya hair, giving her a wave. She glanced down, seeing Adrien glance back, cheeks a little pink, a delighted smile on his lips. 

She smiled back, feeling thrilled and nervous and excited. There were still some things to talk about, some things that still needed to be addressed; but for now, Marinette felt reassured. Things were going to be better, and get easier. 

The weight of the world felt lighter. 


End file.
